Letters to Catnip
by atlashands13
Summary: When Katniss and Peeta's daughter, Erica, finds 40 letters written to Catnip she is determined to find out who the writer is and what his role was in her mother's life.   MOCKINGJAYSPOILERS.
1. Prologue

**This story takes place after the rebellion, I know its short, but that is only because its a prologue. :) Enjoy!**  
><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Letters to Catnip<br>**  
><em>Prologue;<em>

Father and mother had left to go out to have dinner while, Pax and I had to stay home with Haymitch. He of course wasn't paying much attention to us, as usually, he was drinking the white liquid he always drunk and watching TV.

Pax, my little brother, who was 6 was playing with his cars. I, on the other hand was reading, reading about sketching techniques. I, unlike Mother and Pax, wasn't fierce, even if I looked like her, I had inherited Father's artistic sides. And drawing was something I could do best.

It was dark outside but I wasn't tired yet, but when I saw Pax rubbing his eyes, I noticed how sleepy he looked.

"Do you want to go to bed?" I asked Pax smiling. Pax nodded briefly, so I dragged him up the stairs and put him in bed.

"Goodnight, Pax, call me if you can't sleep," I said as I put the blanket on top of him. "Will do," he replied and closed his eyes. "Goodnight," I whispered again and left to go downstairs.

"Where's the other kiddo?" Haymitch asked, he was drunk, so he probably forgot Pax's name. "He went to bed, I'm going to wait until my parents arrive," I replied as sat myself back on the chair and grabbed my book again, noticing I had reached the last page so I decided to go to my parents' room to find another book.

As I reached my parents their bedroom I couldn't find a book that I wanted to read, there was nothing interesting, really.

As I wanted to go back downstairs to Haymitch, I tripped over Father's pencil case. "Shit!" I murmured under my breathe as I felt my knee burning. I wanted to stand up when I suddenly noticed a big box underneath their bed. I sat back up, my knee still burning and pulled the box from underneath the bed.

The box was massive, there were a few books in it. And I took them all out. There were a few interesting books like "Frosting for dummies" and "How to hunt". I laughed as I realized they were fathers. I also found a few drawings that father had made. It contained drawings of mother, of me, Pax and some other people I couldn't place. Suddenly I saw a pile of letters that read: "To Catnip Everdeen, Victors Village 6, District 12, Panem". I couldn't place the handwriting, I sighed and when I was about to take the first letter I heard Father from downstairs.

"We're home dandelion!" I heard Father say. I quickly put all the books in the box, all the drawing and the letters. I then pushed the box back underneath the bed and ran downstairs.

"Erica!" Mother said as I walked down the stairs. I gave Mother a quick hug and asked her how her dinner was.

"It was a lot of fun with your father!" Mother replied.

I tried to stop thinking about the letters that were addressed to "Catnip Everdeen". Did this person mean Mother? And who was this person, why couldn't I place anyone that called mother "Catnip", who was this person? And why did the writer still use Mother's old surname "Everdeen". Ever since she had married Father she hadn't used that name anymore. Everyone in District 12 knew Mother as Katniss Mellark, not Katniss Everdeen. I then decided I was going to open those letters tomorrow, I felt guilty about it but I wanted to know who this person was and why he had been writing Mother so many letters. Had she replied? Or had Father hid them on purpose?

Even when I was about to go to bed I could not shake the feeling off of me. It had me wondering all night until my clock said: 2:15 AM, and I decided I had to go to sleep now.

* * *

><p><strong>I bet you guys know who wrote them! Haha. Well, review if you like it! I will update as soon as possible.<strong>


	2. Chapter 1: Erica

**Wow, thank you so much for the reviews! That means a lot to me!  
>Well shout out to: Cloud-Lover26, GKSRCPSALK4ever, VampGurl82 and The Mockingjay Takes Flight for reviewing! And here is letter one, enjoy hehe, I know the letter is short but it's a bit of a recap to what happened. <strong>

**P.S. I don't own the Hunger Games, but I do own Erica & Pax!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 1:<em>**

Chapter 1:

I woke up early in the morning because I had set my alarm at 8 in the morning, I was tired but in an hour Mother would come home. I knew today she was going to help Father in the bakery, so I had time to read all the letters. I was excited to read them, but I first had to make sure Pax was still sleeping.

I slowly opened the door to Pax room, his eyes were closed and he was snorring softly. He liked to sleep long so today was just another day. I quickly closed Pax door and went to the master bedroom.

I softly opened the door, just to be sure that there was no one I had woken up. And as I thought, no one was there. I bowed down and pulled the box from underneath. The box was just the same as I saw it yesterday evening. I carefully took the books and drawings out that were overlapping the letters, I then took the letters out and put everything back in as it was and pushed the box back and walked to my room but closing the door behind me so my parents wouldn't notice any difference.

"37... 38... 39... 40," I murmured as I was counting all the letters. All were written to "Catnip Everdeen", some seemed older than the other letters.

I took the first letters and put the rest under my pillow. I quickly checked if I had locked the door, which I had, just to be sure no one would barge in.

The first letter was already opened by the side, very carefully I took the letter out and opened it, and started to read it.

_Dear Catnip,  
>Happy twenty-first birthday. I finally decided to write, it took so time to build all the courage, actually, but well, I honestly miss you Catnip, I really do a lot…<em>

_After the rebellion, I have faded away from your life, because I simply felt guilty... because of her. I just wanted to apologize but I had no idea you see. I didn't know Coin was that evil, honestly, if I knew I wouldn't have created all of it. I'm so sorry, you don't even know, I can't even explain how sorry I am, and this pain, it's unbearable. I wish you knew how hard it is for me, to be so far from you, to not know how you are, to protect you… I know there isn't any real danger at the moment, but I was always there to protect you, and Katniss, I always will. _

_You're a grown up now, well, you were always very mature for your age, and I hope you read this and change your mind about me, I understand if you don't, but please give me a chance, I will explain everything Katniss, I miss you, I miss my hunting partner because, you know, we were one. _

_I live in Two now, I'm the head 'peacemaker', now known as The Security Council (TSC), we have a mockingjay on our uniform, to remind us of the horrible things that had happened many years ago, 4 years to be exact, but you probably noticed them since I also had to send them to District 12, are they nice to you? I hope so. _

_Do you talk to my mother often? She still lives in District, she went back with Posy, and Vick and Rory went with me, they wanted to see how life in other districts was and Posy loves my mom so she didn't mind going back to District 12 with my mother. I miss her a lot, but once in a few months I buy her and Posy some train tickets so they can come over. I haven't been to Twelve in years, I'm scared, I hate to admit it, but I am… _

_I guess this is it for now, again, have a nice birthday! I hope my letter didn't bring down your mood, you deserve to be happy. And I would love it if you wrote back, that would mean the world to me… my address is on the other side of the envelope, so feel free to do so, or you could call me, I will put my telephone number on the end of the letter, I will understand if you don't write back, that's okay. _

_Yours sincerely,  
>Gale Hawthorne<br>Telephone number: 02-635-96271 _

He was Posy's brother? I knew Posy, she lived a few blocks away with Hazelle, is Hazelle his mother? Why did I never know about him? Why did Hazelle never talk about him when she was here or at Haymitch? Why had I never heard of this man named Gale Hawthorne, who was he? And why was he talking about the rebellion? Why was he bringing President Coin up? And where was he sorry about? All these things ran through my head but I had no idea why he was bringing everything up. Had Mother written him back? Or did he just practically stalk her and send her 39 other letters, and why were they in this box? Hidden under Mother and Father their bed.

Suddenly there was a knock on my door. I quickly fold the letter back and put it in the envelope. "Erica, why did you lock your door?" I heard Mother say as she kept knocking.

I quickly hid the letter under my pillow next to all the other letters.

"I did? Oops, I must have done it by accident, sorry!" I said as I ran to the door and opened it. "Hello darling, did you sleep well?" she asked as she ruffled my hair.

I smiled and replied: "Yes, I slept very well!" This was a total lie, I had slept very bad actually, I kept thinking about those letters, but if I told my Mother that she would've asked why and then I had to tell her about the letters, which I didn't want yet, I first wanted to go to Hazelle and find out more about Gale, I bet he was someone important in Mother's life.

"That's good, darling, your father made some cheese buns, I put the sac downstairs, okay?" she said smiling. I nodded and smiled, cheese buns were my Mother and mine's favorites! So I hope Father had made a few because I was hungry!

* * *

><p><strong>This one is a bit longer the other chapter but I will try to make them even longer hehe! Well review if you like it and I hope there aren't any grammar mistakes, but I'm not a native so I'm sorry if there are a few. :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 2: Erica

**Thank**** you again so much for reviewing, I love you guys haha! I'm happy you like it. And a few shout outs too: Team Cato (I love Cato btw hehe), 0671 and EStrunk for reviewing this chapter. And thank you; Hungergames3, awal0202 and DCDreamer55 for alerting and favouriting this story, it means a lot to me really! And well, enjoy, I hope you like this chapter, I know the letters are quite short but I will try to make them longer, and again, I don't own the Hunger Games.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Two - Erica<em>

That evening I had snuck of to Hazelle. I was quite nervous, I had never snuck out of home, I was only fourteen, so there wasn't actual need or urge to go until today.

I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. I had to wait a few minutes before Posy opened the door. Posy, being thirty-four now, still lived with Hazelle because she was getting weak and old, but she had a husband, Alessio, from District Four and a beautiful daughter named Ariel, who was five, she was the sweetest and even if I wasn't allowed to watch Pax on my own, I was allowed to babysit Ariel.

"Hello, Erica, what can I do for you?" Posy asked as she held the blonde haired Ariel in her arms.

"Well, this might be a weird question, but could you tell me a bit about your brother?" I asked softly as I played with the stitches of my T-shirt.

"Which one? Vick or Rory?" she asked smiling.

"Gale..." I murmured.

I could see Posy swallow and her expression change, but then she nodded. "Come in," she said softly as she put Ariel on the floor and let her walk with us to the living room.

"Would you like to drink something, Erica?" she asked as she poured some milk in a plastic cup for Ariel.

"Water is all right," I replied as I settled myself awkwardly at their bar.

She put the glass of water down and sat herself next to me as she lifted Ariel on her lap, going softly through her beautiful blonde hair that, weird enough, matched her olive skin.

"What do you want to know?" she asked, not sure if she had to smile or act serious.

"What was his relationship with my Mother? And what did he do so that he had to leave after the rebellion?" I asked softly as I took a zip of my water.

"I was the same age as Ariel back then, five years... I knew Katniss, I mean your mother, practically my whole life. Your Mother and Gale were hunting partners, they looked out for each other. They were one..., alone they were great hunters, but together they were even better. They brought our family and your family food, bread, meat and soup from Greasy Sea. And then... the rebellion. Something horrible happened, do you remember your Auntie Prim, Erica?" Posy asked as she put the straw back in Ariel's mouth.

"Yes, I do..." I replied as I gulped down my water, because my throat was suddenly very dry.

Auntie Prim died at a young age at the Capitol, she was killed by a bomb, Mother had seen her die. In my mind, my Auntie Prim was a hero, she was so brave and always tried to help people, according to Mother... I cried when I heard the story, and even hearing her name made me on the verge of crying, oh, I'd love to have someone like Auntie Prim in my life.

"Gale, he had, he- I'm sorry, he had, he had designed that bomb, but please, Erica, before you say something about Gale. I just want to tell you, he never meant to hurt your Mother, your Mother was everything to him. He never knew Coin had planned that. He had no idea, Erica!" she whispered as she bit her lip to stop her from tearing up.

There was an awkward silence, and then I just nodded, "Thank you Posy, for telling me all of this, if you need someone to babysit, just come by. Tell Hazelle I said hi, okay?" I said as I stood up.

"Will do, Erica and once again, I'm sorry..." she murmured as she led me to the front door.

"Goodnight, Posy, Ariel!" I said and left home.

I turned the key and the door softly opened, luckily without making any noise. It was already dark outside, I guess around eleven, while I had to be in bed at ten-thirty. I heard Mother and Father talking in the living room, I was quite tired so I decided not to eavesdrop today. I quickly ran upstairs, not trying to make any noise. And I then walked into my room and locked the door.

Under my pillow were still all the forty letters, I grabbed the second letter, took it out the envelope and unfolded it.

_Peeta, _

_So, you ended up with Katniss ha? Who expected that, well everyone actually. But, congratulations, you got the girl on fire. _

_But how are you then? It feels weird to write you, I never really talked to you, and then suddenly, you write me a letter, saying I should stop writing, but I just wanted to apologize to Katniss, do you understand? Please, don't feel threatened, I got over it. You deserve her, Katniss and I are a good couple, but we have both too much fire in ourselves, she probably told you. _

_Well, just, can you show her the letter? I want her to know I'm sorry. Well, that's it. Thank you and I hope you do so… _

_Gale. _

Even though the letter was addressed to Mother Gale had written it to Father, so Father had hid them, but were all the other 38 letters also to father? Or had he written them to Mother, trying to contact her.

Well, I now knew the story behind Gale, Mother and him were best friends, but why would Father feel threatened? That didn't make sense to me. I did understand why Mother didn't want to contact him, it was his fault Auntie Prim was dead, well, I didn't blame him but he designed the bomb. Mother's youth was harsh for her, I feel sorry for her…

I put the letter back in the envelope and took another letter from my pillow.

_Dear Catnip,_

_Thank you for writing back, thank Peeta for showing you the letter, I appreciate the fact you write back, it's good to hear you're doing well, that also applies for me. You know who I met yesterday? Do you remember Delly? Delly Cartwright, she knows Peeta, ask him about it. She moved to District Two a few weeks ago, she moved here with her brother. She says hi by the way… I offered her brother a job at my office, he now is also in TSC, but he is kept in District Two. _

_It's good to hear the TSC is being nice to you, I already told them they had to be nice to everyone, especially you. _

_I understand that you can't really forgive me yet, but well, we'll see. I just hope you write me back and tell me more about your life since your last letter was a bit on the short side, but that's okay, there's no pressure, don't feel forced to write me. I can wait, I guess. _

_Well take your time,_

_Gale. _

Mother had written him back! Telling him she couldn't forgive him, but they had talked in many years. I didn't know if I had to be excited or mad… it was confusing really. But who was Delly? She had obviously lived in Twelve and she knew both Father and Mother. Who was she?

"Dandelion? Are you still awake?" I suddenly hear from behind the door. I quickly grab a book and hide the letter.

"Um, yeah… I'm reading, Father!" I reply as I try to concentrate on the book.

Father enters my room and sits on my bed, I put my book down and hope no letter is peeking out from behind my pillow.

"How was your day, Erica?" he asks as he goes softly through my hair with his hand, like he always does.

"It was great, Father, I might meet up with Ophelia and Lucio tomorrow!" I say smiling.

Ophelia and Lucio were my two best friends. Ophelia, I knew since I was little. She lived a few blocks from me and she was from the Capitol, she had velvet red hair, mostly she just let it loose but she sometimes also braided it. Lucio was from District 11, he only has a mother and his mother couldn't bare living in District 11 anymore, because of all the memories, his father had died in the rebellion… Lucio had brown hair, which was a bit long and wavy, he was very handsome but I couldn't really see him as a lover since we were so close. And the three of us, Ophelia, Lucio and I were inseparable.

"That's good, dandelion, but, you should go to bed, it's quite late," he said and pecked my forehead.

"Okay, father, goodnight!"

"Goodnight, Erica," he said and turned the light off.

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you liked it, sorry for the grammar mistakes if there are any. Review if you likehate, so I can improve my writing and even suggestions are welcome. And for the people that wonder about their names. The Primrose is from the Ericales order and thats why her name is Erica, so I thought about it haha! And Pax comes from Paxaro which means which means bird (A mockingjay is a bird, so yeah, you know) in Galician which they talk in a few parts in Spain. :)  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 3: Gale

**Here it is! Another chapter, this one takes place in the past. I hope you'll enjoy!  
>Shout outs to: Cloud-Lover26, Zoegirl and Estrunk for review!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three - Gale<strong>

A knock awakened me from my daydreaming, ever since the rebellion I had started to daydream, thinking of ridiculous scenarios between Katniss and I, which would never happen. I sighed and said: "Come in!"

Delly, my new secretary, entered as she held out a letter. "A letter sir, it arrived this morning," she said smiling.

"Thank you, Delly, you can leave now," I replied with a nod as I took the letter and recognized the handwriting, Katniss wrote it.

"Um, Mr. Hawthorne..." she said. "Please, call me Gale," I replied not very much aware of what she was saying, more focusing on the letter I had just received.

I heard her say something softly, which I didn't quite pick up, but I needed her to leave since I wanted to read the damn letter, so I just nodded and smiled, my eyes still not leaving the letter.

"Great, I'll see you after work," she said, not very aware of why I was going to see her after work. "Sure, sure!" I just replied giving her a nod and waved her politely goodbye.

I then practically ripped the envelope, eager to read the letter Katniss had written me. I smiled as I saw the paper, with her handwriting, the whole paper was filled with her beautiful handwriting.

_Gale,_

_Thank you for replying, I had my doubts, I wasn't sure if I should write you back, but then again, why not? There's no harm in writing you about my life, or is there?_

_Well, I still live in Victors Village, Peeta, has moved in with me a year ago, we're living a wonderful life together, we're not planning on having any children, Peeta wants them but I don't, I don't want to hurt them, too much pain after all. My mother is in District Four, tell TSC to watch her for me, please, even though she's not here for me, I want to be here for her._

_Your Mother is doing well, she helps Haymitch a lot since he's still quite lost, I have to admit, but I pity him. Posy's also doing quite well, for a nine year old, she helps your mother a lot, when I'm bored, I tend to hunt but since I have enough I always end up giving it to your mother and Posy, she has grown, she'll be very beautiful when she's older. But you probably know how she looks like._

_I'm acting a bit unreal am I? It seems like my world is perfect, but, Gale, my world is far from perfect, first of all, every time I start to write you, I regret it, in the middle of the letter I throw it away, because you will never be a normal person to me, I'm sorry, and you probably know, I don't blame you for anything but I just can't, I can't do all of it, act happy in my letter, like we are best friends because we both know nothing will be the same, it can't be the same, too much has happened, you understand, right? I have to admit, the hunting with you was great, we were a great team, but I can't forgive you, although I don't blame you, there's just something, you know, I miss Primrose... if she was here she'd been seventeen. She'd be a beautiful girl... You know? Peeta planted Primroses in my garden years ago, a memorial to Prim, this is the first time in a few months I use her name, it hurts too much seeing it. Everything reminds me of her... Buttercup the most, the cat lives with me now, he now protects me... I guess, Buttercup liked me after all. I like him accompanying me when Peeta's making plans for the bakery, he's going to build it where his father's stood, it will be called 'Mellarks Bakery', I think. I'm excited… very excited to see the outcome, the bakery will be done in a year or so._

_And of course I remember Delly, Peeta of course also remembers her, they were good friends. And he only trusted her when… with the, hijacking, you understand what I mean. Tell her we say hi back, that'd be much appreciated! _

_But well, I guess that's it,_

_Katniss _

I smiled as I read the letter over and over, there were no 'I miss yous' or something like that in the letter but I was getting closer to her, and maybe… after a few letters I'd be able to visit her. I'd love to visit her, just seeing her handwriting made me smile.

I sighed as I realized she could never be mine, because she was with Peeta, in the hard times where she needed me I had left, being my selfish self I had of course accepted this job, and it was a great outcome for me, I could ran away from my guilt that I had because of that bomb, but looking back, I realized I should've explained it right away, even though she knew everything was Coin's idea, she would've been able to put it in a place, instead of writing me about it after four years, but she of course didn't have my address, no one really knew where I lived, I was just Gale Hawthorne, the boy with the snared, Katniss' cousin, potential lover that had left to District Two.

As I looked at the clock that was hanging above the white door I realized it was time to go. I grabbed my jacket, put some papers that I was going to finish in my bag and Katniss' letter in the pocket of my coat. I turned the light off, walked out of my office and locked the door.

"There you are!" Delly chimed happily.

Had she been waiting for me? Why was she waiting for me? Was it because of what she said earlier, what had she say? I just gave her a nod in order for her to leave but what had she actually asked?

"Let's get going, shall we!" she said smiling. "Sorry?" I replied confused. I was a horrible for not listening to her when she was talking to me but the letter Katniss had sent me had occupied my mind at that moment.

"To get a drink, remember?" she replied smiling. I gave her a nod. I didn't want to go with her, not to be mean, Delly was a sweet girl but I wanted to reply to Katniss, but I had already said yes so I'd have to go.

We walked to the pub near my office. She was trying to keep the conversation going but I didn't bother since I didn't even feel like talking.

"How is Katniss, have you heard from her?" she suddenly asked.

I gave her a quick nod. "Yes… she's doing well, I guess… she ended up with Mellark," I replied as I swallowed the lump that was suddenly in my throat.

"Really? So, he has overcome the hijacking visions?" she asked smiling before we entered the pub.

"I guess so, didn't bother asking," I murmured.

We then entered the pub and both ordered something to drink, at first it was awkward but as the alcohol slowly kicked in we both loosened up and had a great time, talking about our past, talking about now, just having a great time. And I knew, that Delly was going to be a special friend in my life, whom I could share my thoughts with, and who'd understand me like no one else did, except for Katniss then, but she was in Twelve…

* * *

><p><strong>Review if you like, I'd love to hear your opinions on this xoxo.<strong>

**(Updated because of grammar errors, hope its better now).  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 4: Erica

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games and all the things you recognize.**

* * *

><p>I had a restless sleep yesterday night, my mind kept going over and over the letters. There were forty of them, I had read three of them, 37 to go. Why had Gale written Mother so many letters?<p>

The next morning when I woke up, it was very early. I hated getting up early, especially when I was on vacation... but I thought it was a nice idea to go early, bring a basket with food and a few letters to the meadow. At noon I was going to meet up with Ophelia and Lucio, I was very excited because Ophelia had spend her whole vacation in the Capitol because her grand parents lived there while Lucio had been travelling around the districts with his Mother.

I pulled out my black t-shirt, my hunting shirt, and some tight jeans that matched it. The jeans were tight, but it was still very comfy. I could easily run around in them... not that I was planning on hunting today, I was going to the meadow to read some letters.

"Letter 4, 5 and 6," I murmured as I grabbed the letters from underneath my pillow. Then I put it in a backpack, I had decided not to bring a basket since a backpack was easier to carry. I put the knapsack on my back and walked downstairs. No one was downstairs, which meant Father had gone off to the bakery and Mother and Pax were still sleeping.

I opened my bag and put some sweets in it. I then filled a bottle with sweet lemonade and put it in the bag as well. I checked the time and saw that it was eight in the morning, I had to be back by twelve to have some lunch. I also put a few cheese buns in a sack which Father and left on the table before he went off to work.

I was about to go to the meadow when I forgot I had to hide my letters since I wasn't home, Father and Mother might find out and get mad. So I ran to my room and took out a box which I had put under my desk for the letters. I then put all the letters in the box, went back to my desk and put it in the drawer which had a lock on it. I then turned the lock, put the key in my bag. Before I left, I left a note on the kitchen table saying I was off to the meadow.

I grabbed blanket out of the barn and finally left to the meadow.

The sun was already shining so I took some time to relax and eat one of my cheese buns. I broke a piece of the cheese bun and put it in my mouth and chewed. As I finished a cheese bun I took a gulp of my sweet lemonade and took out the first letter.

_Dear Catnip,_

_That is great, that Peeta wants to open the bakery again. I remember how we always had to pull your little sister away from the windows, she loved seeing those cakes... Its good for you and Peeta to have a new start, to refresh your lives and such._

_I went to the pub with Delly yesterday, she really is a sweet girl! I had never really talked to her back in the District but I'm happy we did yesterday, we just had a drink and just talked about our lives, it was quite funny actually! She told me how she and Madge always used to gossip about us! They thought we were dating, which they didn't like since they thought I was quite handsome, quite ironic don't you think?_

_So, I had a great time but forgot all about Vick and Rory! They have really grown since they're in Two! Rory is sixteen now and Vick fourteen, I felt guilty leaving them like that but they didn't mind. They told me they're old enough to take care of themselves, which made me laugh. I bet they can, but I'm supposed to take care of them. I mean, I am their big brother! Both Rory and Vick live with me. Rory is probably going to work as TSC in two years and Vick has to finish school first, but I'm happy Mother and Posy are doing well. I know she's doing great as a nine year old, she really is wonderful! I miss her and my Mother a lot... I also miss you._

_It feels weird talking to you like this, I mean... we haven't seen each other in years but I'm happy we're talking now. Makes me feel better, you know? I understand things will never be the same again, but this is a big step for our friendship, right?_

_Well, Catnip, write me back,_  
><em>With Love,<em>

_Gale._

Madge. Madge. I know that name! It was... Who was she again? She was in the book Father and Mother made. I'm sure she was in it! My mind was cracking trying to figure out who this Madge was, but it just didn't pop up in my head so I decided to take a look in the book after the letters.

I put a sweet in my mouth and put the letter in my back and took out the next one. "Letter five," I murmured and opened the letter.

_Catnip,_

_No, of course I wasn't suggesting coming over, it is too early for that, isn't it? I was just saying I thought it was weird, but I'm sorry, I won't mention it again after this._

_But how are you doing? How is Peeta doing? Delly wondered if Peeta was over his visions. She wants to know of he has finally realized that you're one of the most amazing and fascinating people in the universe and that all the things he sees in his head is all a lie. Has he realized that those visions were created by the Capitol, by President Snow? Or does he live with you and strangle you, so now and then? I'm happy you and him are together but isn't everything so much work? I'm sorry if I have just insulted him, or you, but its just that I haven't seen you and him in years, and all I can picture is Peeta, wearing his bakers uniform and strangling you. You should send me a picture of you two, so I have a decent few on him and of course, you since you've probably changed quite a lot! I will send you one too, of me and Delly. We've become quite good friends, we have a routine now. After work we go to the pub next my office, we have a few drinks and talk. After that I bring her home and then I leave to my house, and cook dinner for the three of us, Rory, Vick and me. I'm not a great chef, but I'm better than the two of them. But we usually have a humble dinner, some potatoes and usually a piece of beef or goat, depends. I have enough money to buy the meat now but sometimes I do long for hunting, it is a part of me. I hunt, its my nature you could say, but you of course know!_

_I'm happy you bring some food for Posy and my mother, I called them and they told me they really appreciated it. Maybe you could take Posy out, hunting with you? So you don't have to hunt for them anymore. You of course don't need to if you don't want to, it is just a suggestion. But don't worry too much about them, I send them a check monthly so they can buy stuff for themselves._

_Well that is it, write me back,_  
><em>With Love, Gale (and Delly, she wanted me to add her name too)<em>

I took another gulp of my lemonade and ate a piece of my cheese bun. It was quite hot so I decided to take my T-shirt off since I was still wearing a black top underneath. I put the top and letter in my bag and took the last letter out.

I first saw the picture, it was of a guy standing next to a girl, I reckoned they were Delly and Gale. Gale was a tall guy, he looked tough! He had dark brown hair and was olive skinned, I couldn't make out his eye colour but they were probably grey just like Mother's. The woman, was Delly, Father and mentioned Delly a few times over dinner. Father and Mother occasionally talked about the old days and about their old friends, Mother had never mentioned Gale but Father did mention Delly. Delly was quite short, Gale was a head taller even if she was wearing high heels. She had golden-blonde hair and was quite thin. She had a beautiful smile and she was wearing a gorgeous dress! Gale was wearing a suite with something yellow that really was standing out on it, I wondered what it was. I then put the picture back in the envelope and took the letter out.

_Dear Catnip,  
>Thank you so much for the letter and picture! I'm glad Peeta is so much different from the picture I had in my mind! You have also changed quite a bit, but you still have the typical braid in your hair! But here's a picture of me and Delly! I'm sorry, I'm still in my working clothes, I hope you don't mind.<em>

Its great to hear you're doing good. I'm also good! Thank you for taking Posy with you! Is she a natural hunter just like me and you?

Sorry about this short letter, I'm quite busy organizing things at the moment but I promise the next letter will be longer. Please write me back!

With Love,  
>Gale<p>

That was indeed a very short letter! Maybe something was up? Had he realized it was quite stupid to write Mother? Or was he really busy organizing things? I sighed and put another sweet in my mouth and gulped down the lemonade. I decided I'd find out tonight after I met up with Ophelia and Lucio. I then grabbed my bag and returned home as it was probably almost twelve.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading, I hope you'll review, feel free to! And thank you Tacobelle for checking the grammar and stuff.<strong>


	6. Chapter 5: Erica

**Thank you for reading and reviewing! And just to clear something up to **_**Estrunk,**_** in chapter 2 where Erica went to Posy, Posy didn't mention Gale because Peeta and Katniss had decided not to tell about Gale because of the Prim incident, because the whole story is quite extreme for a young girl and Katniss hated to be reminded about it. And no, Erica didn't know about the strangling yet she is going to ask about it in this chapter actually!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Five – Erica<em>

When I arrived home I saw it was only eleven in the morning, but I didn't feel like staying home, it was such a beautiful day, it was a waste to spend it inside.

"Good morning sweetheart," her mother said smiling as she was drinking tea.

"Hello Mother! Did you see my note?" I asked as I put the knapsack on the table and gave Mother a kiss.

"Yes, I did, I didn't expect you home so early, what did you do in the meadow?" she asked smiling.

"Just relaxing…" I replied awkwardly.

"That's good then, are you planning on doing something today?" Mother continued.

"I think I'm going to the bakery to help Father for a bit, by one I'm going to Lucio and hang out with him, is that okay?" I asked smiling.

"Sure sweetheart, just put your knapsack away, okay?"

"Will do!" I replied and grabbed the knapsack and went upstairs.

I put the wraps of the sweets in my bin and put the letters in the box. I then put the knapsack in my closet and walked downstairs. "I'm going to the bakery, bye!" I said and ran off to the bakery.

I entered the bakery and Father was busy with a costumer, it was quite busy since people were getting lunch at this time. He hadn't even noticed me, so I decided to just wait and sat on one of the benches that was placed and finally after fifteen minutes or so everyone was gone.

"Dandelion, I didn't see you!" Father exclaimed and walked up to me giving me a kiss on my cheek.

"Can I ask you something?" I said as I looked down, for some reason I didn't want to look Father in his eyes because of the question I was about to ask…

"Sure, what is it, Erica?" he replied smiling as he sat next to me and put his arms around me.

"Did you… try to… strangle Mother?" I said softly.

Father sighed and took a deep breath. "Listen, dandelion, yes, I tried to strangle your Mother… but at that time I was confused, do you understand? You know, those attacks I have right, when I block all of you out and your mother and I do the 'real or not real' game?" he said.

I gave him a quick nod so that he could continue. "In the rebellion, something horrible happened to me, it doesn't matter what, but it happened. It made me who I am now… at that time, I couldn't think straight, I had visions, I forgot who the people were that supported me, and who the enemy was. I was confused, I thought your Mother was the enemy, but I was wrong, I love you, your brother and your mother to dead, sometimes I still have those visions and I tell your Mother and the two of you to go, your mother never listens, but you do luckily. I don't want to hurt any of you, you mean the world to me, dandelion, you, Pax and Katniss, that's all I got and all I need," he said and kissed me on the forehead.

"I never knew…" I murmured.

"It's not important, dandelion, we just want you to be save, I love you, okay?" he said and wrapped his arms tight around me.

"I love you too, Father."

Just then a costumer came inside so Father left to help her. The woman ordered some bread and I just waited patiently for Father. After a few minutes she finally made up her might, paid and left.

"Do you want some lunch her, dandelion? Lucio lives near so it will only be quicker for you," Father said smiling.

"Sure, why not!" I replied. Father closed up the store for an hour and we went to the back to have some bread.

"What do you want?" he asked as he pulled out two plates from the cabinet.

"A croissant and a cheese bun, please!" I replied smiling.

"You and your Mother and just the same, always the cheese buns!" he replied smiling.

I replied laughing and waited for Father to bring the bread.

Father finally returned with a basket with some random bread in it and I quickly grabbed the croissant and started to eat, even if I had some cheese buns in the meadow I was still hungry.

"Do you know who Madge is, Father?" I asked.

"Where are all these questions coming from, dandelion?" he asked smiling.

"Out of nowhere, I just… it doesn't matter, do you know Madge?" I continued, I didn't want to explain him about the letter and I also hoped he wasn't going to find out soon about them, I know I had to explain soon but I first wanted to read the letters.

"Madge was the majors daughter, dandelion, don't you remember from the book we showed you when you were twelve? I wasn't friends with her but your mother was, well not friends, but they were pretty close, they did projects together and ate their lunch together. You know the Mockingjay pin? Madge gave it to your mother… she unfortunately died, but she was a brave girl, Erica…" Father replied sighing and ate some more bread.

"Thank you, Father, I should get going, I am going to meet Lucio and Ophelia in ten minutes, so I should get going if I want to walk in a slow and nice tempo," I said and stood up and brought the plates to the bakery's kitchen and was about to clean them when Father said: "Go to your friends, sweet heart, I'll do that!"

I smiled and gave Father a kiss. "Thank you!"

I then walked to Lucio's house, he didn't own a big house like me and Ophelia, his house was quite small but cozy, I loved to spend time there, because it wasn't as big as mine, I didn't like big places, when I was older I didn't want to live in such a big house as mine, I wanted a small one like Lucio.

I knocked on a door and after a few minutes Lucio finally opened.

"Lucio!" I yelped as I flung my arms around him, hugging him tight.

"Hey Erica!" he replied a little less enthusiastic, but by the way he held me close and tightened the grip I knew he had missed me as much as I missed him.

"I missed you," he whispered in my ear. I smiled and my body relaxed as I heard his softening voice.

"I missed you too, Lucio, a lot!" I replied, whispering back and gave him a kiss on his cheek, a small blush appeared on his face as we pulled away from our hug.

We then went inside and waited for Ophelia to arrive, when we heard a knock, I ran and opened the door, and there my best friend stood, her hair, not velvet red anymore, had now a blue shade, she looked pretty, she looked like a Capitol girl, but I couldn't care less about that, Ophelia and Lucio had finally retuned, I was finally reunited with my best friends.

I hugged Ophelia tight. "I missed you so much, Phelia!" I yelped and danced around with her.

"I also missed you like crazy, Capitol was so boring without you, I'm so glad I can see you again!" she chimed back and we started dancing around in Lucio's garden.

Lucio coughed and finally Ophelia had noticed him too. "Lucio!" she yelped and she jumped on top of him. He laughed and tried to keep his balance but failed as result they both fell on the ground, laughing and exclaiming how much they had missed each other, I sighed and let myself fall in between them. I grabbed their hands and said: "I have missed you guys, so much!"

All of us sighed and I heard Ophelia whisper: "I missed you guys too…"

I smiled and knew they were the most amazing friends I could ever had, I wouldn't change them for anyone.

We stayed the whole day at Lucios, mainly talking about our vacations and just random stuff, we then had dinner and after that I had to leave.

"Bye Luce," I said and gave him a peck on his cheek. He replied blushing but hugged me tight.

"See you soon, Erica," he said smiling.

I then went over to hug Ophelia. "I will see you tomorrow okay?" she said smiling. I replied nodding, we were going to have a sleepover tomorrow and I could finally tell someone about Gale! I had waited for her to come home, I only trusted her.

"Bye, you guys!" I waved for the last time and ran back home, which was quite a long walk.

* * *

><p>When I was home Pax had already left to bed so I said goodnight to my parents and left upstairs to read another letter.<p>

_Dear Catnip,_

_Thank you for understanding for the past letter, I had lots of things to arrange, we had some issues with TSC, but they're all fixed, TSC didn't leave Twelve though, I didn't let them, they needed to protect you and my family, so I hope they didn't bother you much since TSC was such chaos. _

_Are you and Peeta planning to marry soon? You and him have been together quite long! Well, if you are, congratulations, tell him I want him to protect you no matter what, okay? Even if you two aren't married yet, I still want him to protect you. _

_So, how is life, Catnip? You having fun in Twelve? I hope you have, I'm really enjoying myself in Two, I've met amazing people! Delly is one of them, we went to a date yesterday night, it was a lot of fun! That's why I couldn't write you back so quick, I hope you don't mind! _

_Well, I miss you Catnip and remember, I love you…_

_Gale. _

_P.S. Should I ask Delly for another date? She told me she really enjoyed herself. I don't want to move things too quick, I still, have someone particular in my heart, but I think I'm going to give Delly another shot, should I? _

I smiled when I finished the letter, even though I didn't know who he fancied at that time, he sure did like Delly, it was adorable he and her went on a date, even though I didn't know Delly or Gale, but both of them seemed quite interesting.

Suddenly I remember something, I quickly opened the drawer with the box and took out the first letter, I quickly pulled out the letter and unfolded it. I smiled as I saw where I was looking for, Gale Hawthorne's telephone number, and tomorrow I am going to call him. Just so I knew how he was doing, I was quite nervous though, the idea of talking to Gale, but I really wanted to know more about him!

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was it then, did you like it. Do you guys like Lucio and Ophelia? xox (and I changed my nickname, to aftertherebellionallwaswell, a harry potterhunger games related one!)  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 6: Erica

**_Disclaimer: Not mine, not yours, only Suzanne Collins's. Enjoy and once again, thank you for reading & reviewing. I won't update as much as I used to because I'm busy with school, but enjoy this one hehe!_**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Seven - Erica<br>_

I held the horn by my ear and took a deep breath before I pushed the numbers that created Gale Hawthorne's number. The nervousness was consuming me, I was shaking when I heard the phone going over.

"_Hello, you're speaking with Tizen Hawthorne, who's this?_" the voice on the other line said.

"Hello, you're speaking with Erica, Erica Mellark. Is Gale Hawthorne there?" I replied nervously and tightened the grip as I was scared I was going to drop the phone.

_"Did you just say Mellark?"_he replied as she heard him smirk behind the horn.

"Yes, may I please talk to Gale Hawthorne?" she replied, still trying to be polite but the person on the other end annoyed her quite bad.

_"Sure, miss Mellark. Father will love to hear it's you!"_he said smirking.

"I'm sorry, he knows me?" I replied hesitantly.

How did he know me?

_"You're related to the famous boy with the bread. His daughter maybe? Or even better, his wife! Why are you calling anyways? Who is your mother? I bet it's not the famous Katniss Everdeen, is it? Or are you his wife? If you are, ignore the question,"_he replied, I noticed the cocky tone he was talking with, making me want to strangle him.

"She is, now please can you hand the phone over to your father?" I sneered back.  
><em><br>"A moment,"_he replied, a bit less cocky. I waited and after a few minutes I heard his voice.

_"Hello, Gale Hawthorne, who is this?"_he said, his voice echoing in my ears. So that's how he sounded like. I took a deep breath and tried to speak, but my throat went dry. I sighed and tried again.

"Hello Mr. Hawthorne, you're speaking with Erica Mellark," she replied softly.

_"Mellark?"_he replied, just like his son said.

"Yes, yes, Mellark," she replied nervously.

_"Pleasure speaking with you Mrs. Mellark, how are you and your husband doing?" _Gale replied friendly.

Husband? Who the hell was my husband? Hell I was married, I was only fourteen, why would I marry someone? Was he drunk?

I laughed at his response but then all the puzzle pieces came together. He thought I was married to Father! He thought Father and Mother weren't together anymore.

"No, no, I'm not married. I'm Peeta Mellark's daughter," I replied softly. It felt weird saying Father's first name, I never used it.

_"Oh, okay then, if I may ask, why are you calling?"_he replied with a slight arrogant sneer in his voice, his son sounded just like him.

"I- I- I was wondering... were you and my Mother good friends?" I replied insecure.

_"Who is your mother then? It's not Katniss is it_?" he replied.

"Well... she is. And I found your letters to her. And I, I was wondering, were you and Mother good friends?" I replied, this time not trembling, luckily.

_"I suggest you read all the letters first, when you do, call me again. I, I honestly thought your Mother and Father had separated,"_he replied, his voice softer now.

"I'm sorry bothering you, sir. I- I will call another time then. Goodbye," I replied and threw the phone back in the holder.

I then ran up the stairs and opened another letter.

_Catnip!_  
><em>Congratulations on your 22th birthday. Well, well, who would've thought you'd become so old? No, I'm just kidding!<em>

_Why aren't you writing back? It's been two months? Is it because I've been busy? I apologize then, I've been busy with Delly, we're officially girlfriend and boyfriend. Who would've thought that? Me and Delly? No, no one really, but I'm very happy with. I'm just not quite in love with her yet, you could say thats a problem. I just, am, I still have feelings for you. Isn't it weird? I haven't seen you in seventeen years and still I have feelings for you._

_It feels weird, confessing my love (again) to you, but this time through a letter. But don't worry about it Catnip, I'm not coming over and my feelings for you are getting less and less because of Delly. I love her, I'm just not IN love with her, yet, it's because you were the first one I fell in love with and you know what they say. You'll never forget your first love._

_Please write back, you don't have to confess feelings or anything near that, I just needed to get it out, in order to forget you._

_Sincerely, your friend, always,_  
><em>Gale<em>

My breathe stocked. Gale was in love with Mother! Who knows how long he was in love with her? Is that why Gale didn't want to talk to me? Confused I opened another letter.

_Catnip!  
>Thank you so much for writing back, I didn't expect you would, honestly. You don't know how ecstatic I am. It always takes you a month or two, but I got a letter back, a letter back in two weeks! That must be a record!<em>

_Excuse my happiness! It's just that you hadn't written me back for five months. I thought you went back hating me but luckily you didn't!_

_Vick is now in TSC! I'm so proud of him. He deserves it, he trained hard for this! Not like careers or anything but he really was training very hard. I must be the luckiest brother ever._

_Delly and I are already dating for three months. We celebrated it by going to District Four and have some dinner at sea and watch the sun go down, it was probably the most romantic thing I've ever done! Do you believe that? Gale Hawthorne, romantic. And not even to a girl he's in love with. (Don't worry about it, Catnip, I am starting to fall for her actually, she's a great girlfriend and I'm very happy to have ger. I'm a lucky man to find someone that loves me after everything.) But, please don't tell Peeta, I'm afraid he wouldn't understand and I have a feeling you do understand me._

_How are you and Peeta? I hope both of you are doing great. I miss you, like I always do. _

_Sincerely, your friend, always, _

_Gale _

He had been in love with Mother, he was back then still in love with Mother, Mother was his first love. Even when he and Delly were together. He was in love with Mother. He was betraying Delly, well not really, but he had in some way. Even if he loved her, I loved Lucio too, but I wasn't in love with him, so why would I date him if I wasn't in love with him? What was wrong with him?

I sighed and counted the letters I had read. Ten letters. I had read ten letters. In about a year Gale had written her ten letters, he was in love with her. I was shocked, he was in love with Mother. He had killed Mother's sister. He had left her when she needed him the most. And he was rude to me.

I was so confused, all these mixed up feelings. Was Gale in love with Delly now? Were they married like Father and Mother? Or had he realized he only could love Mother, if he even still loved Mother, and left Delly? I had to find out, I needed to read more letters, I was eager to open another one but I realized it was already late and Ophelia was coming over in an hour or so.


	8. Chapter 7: Erica

_Thank you for reviewing & thank you Paige for correcting my mistakes. You're awesome! Well enjoy, I hope you like it. And I thought updating was going to take longer but it turned out to be sooner because I don't have much homework._

* * *

><p>It was all too hard to cope with. One day Gale and Mother were friends, the next day they were best friends and today the letters told me he was in love with her. And then on the phone he thought Mother and Father weren't even together. My mind was blown, it was making over time and it just gave me a huge headache.<p>

"Erica, what are you thinking about?" Ophelia asked as she was staring at me with her grey eyes, they made her hair even more blue than it actually was, I noticed.

"Its... I- I have found letters," I replied softly, not sure why I did, it was just that I was scared someone would hear me, for example Mother or Father.

"Letters? What's wrong with letters?" she replied with a smirk as she tied her blue hair up in a bun.

"They're written to Mother, from her best friend, it's hard to explain, wait..." I said and stood up, unlocked the drawer, took the box out of it and gave Ophelia the first ten letters.

I locked the door quickly and turned a CD on, so Father and Mother couldn't hear us talking. God, for some reason I was so nervous, I was literally shaking.

After half an hour or so Ophelia was finally done, she, just as me had a shocked expression of her face. "Wow..." she just whispered, not taking her eyes of the paper.

"Yes... it's quite shocking. And I- I called him yesterday," I replied nervously as I played with my blanket.

"You did what? Are you crazy Erica? Why'd you do that? You're mad, you are, right? Are you mad? Why did you call him! That's crazy. What were you going to say? Hey, I'm Katniss's daughter, just calling, you know! Yeah, smart idea. What did you say? He probably thought it was a twisted joke or something. Gosh, Erica, are you fucking mad?" Ophelia replied, half screaming.

"I needed to know things. I needed to know what Mother meant to him. I heard stories but I want to know it from his side. I- I shouldn't have done it, I know, but it seemed a good plan, until I heard his voice. It- he, he thought Mother and Father weren't together anymore, and when I told him they were, he, he was surprised and suggested that I called him later, when I had read all the letters. Honestly, 'Phelia, I'm not crazy. I just- I knew my Mother's past is complicated, but hell, her best friend killed her sister... He killed Auntie Prim!" I choked out as tears suddenly started rolling down my face.

"E, it's okay, please don't cry, we need to finish the letters so you can call him again. It's fine..." Ophelia replied her facial expression softening, rubbing my back.

"I-I- I'm sorry. I just, I always wondered what happened to Auntie Prim, Mother always said she was killed in the rebellion, she never told us about Gale, about how he killed her. I'm sorry for crying, it suddenly all came out. It's just, when I overhear Mother and Father talking about her, she seems so nice," I replied, trying to keep back the sobs and furiously wiped away the tears.

"I- I'm sorry. I wish I knew how it was for you, but I don't. I've been born and raised in the Capitol, no one who I really cared about died because of the rebellion, my parents barely knew that happened, I wish I understood, but I simply don't. I feel so guilty seeing you like this," she said as she didn't dare to face me.

"Take the next letter, 'Phelia. We need to finish them," I replied still trying to wipe the tears away.

"Ca- can you read them out loud? My eyes are still blurry," I breathed.

I was quite embarrassed with the fact that I had cried my eyes out in front of Ophelia, I never felt comfortable crying in front of people, not even in front of Mother and Father but sometimes it just happened, like today, I coped it all up and then, just in front of Ophelia, I exploded, making Ophelia uncomfortable too, great, everything was just great.

"_Catnip_ – who calls someone Catnip, E? That's weird, he's calling your Mother a plant! – _how have you been so far? I'm doing fine, I'm sorry it took me so long to write you, I was very busy, but I have more time now so I hope we will write more and maybe you can even call me. I always wonder how your voice sounds like now, you have my number right? It's in the first letter, remember_," Ophelia read as she clenched the paper in her hands.

"Go on," I replied smiling, my eyes not watery anymore, but Ophelia had a skill for reading out loud and presenting things, I always told her she had to become a host of a TV show, but she doesn't want to move to the Capitol, because she'd miss me too much.

"_How is Posy doing?_ – Does he mean Posy, from Hazelle, Alessio and Ariel? – _Do you still take her hunting? She called me yesterday saying you were doing fine and that you did a good job hunting for them, Posy doesn't like hunting, she thinks it's hard on the animals, she doesn't want them to die. Reminds me of Prim… I'm sorry to bring her up again, Catnip_. – Then why did he bring her up? It's a letter, he could have start over, this Gale really is a smart pants –" she said smirking.

"Yes, Posy is his little sister and he just wanted to bring her up, 'Phelia, but he's conscious that Mother doesn't want him to talk about it, since he, you know, made the bomb, but go on," I replied laughing. Her remarks were very entertaining.

"_I miss you, I should stop mentioning it so much, but I just want you to know, even if you don't want to talk to me in personal, or on the phone, it means a lot that you write me. I know I told you many times, but I wanted to remind you this. I went grocery shopping today with Delly and her little brother, we had a luxurious dinner today because we hadn't really celebrated Rory's__** (Autors Note: Last chapter I said it was Vick but I meant Rory, sorry!) **__ accomplishment yet, he was supposed to go to the TSC next year but because he did so well last year, they let him do the exam, and he passed! So we had dinner with the five of us, Rory, Vick, Abe (Delly's little brother), Delly and I. It was great fun, really. Vick and Rory are going to Twelve in two weeks to meet up with Mother but I can't come, I'm busy working and I hate to leave Delly and Abe alone. Even though I don't want Rory and Vick to travel all the way to Twelve by their selves, but they're old enough to go alone, I guess. Well, I have to go now, busy schedule, please write me back. Sincerely, always your friend, Gale," _Ophelia said and stared down at the paper.

"Why that was interesting," she said with a smirk as she folded the letter back.

"Interesting it is indeed," I replied letting out a giggle which turned into a burst of laughter which made me fall from my bed so that I fell on Ophelia's bed on top of her, while we both were laughing for no reason.

"Oh my, I haven't laughed like this in weeks, I can't believe school is starting in three days!" I said, wiping the tears away that had formed in my eyes because I laughed so hard.

"Yeah, but this year will be a good one, E. I feel it."


	9. Chapter 8: Letters

**Tacobelle: "YAYYY! Letters to Catnip! I got all excited and was like, "YESSS!"  
>^ thank you for beta-ing. Shout out to you! 3 And here is a chapter with only letters. Its a short one since its only letters, I hope you don't mind, but I figured that 40 letters are quite a lot and I only have 13 now haha! Well enjoy &amp; review my loves.<br>**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Catnip,<em>

_Thank you for writing back! You're getting quick in replying, I like it! I'm happy we write again, I was really devastated when you didn't reply!_

_Have you seen Rory and Vick already? They haven't seen you yet but they really want to, so you should stop by my Mother. I hope you don't mind visiting them, I know you're not ready for me yet but I promise you, I'm not there. I'm in Two with Delly and Abe so don't worry about it, they'd love it if you came by. They called me yesterday and said the bakery is almost done! How long has Peeta worked on it already? One year? And he's all doing it by himself?_

_I can't believe Delly and I are already half a year together! Time flies by, I tell you! I really like her, I love her to be honest. She is here for me when no one else is, I like that. Luckily Rory and Vick like her too, it makes everything much easier! We're planning for Delly to move in her soon with Abe, my house is quite big and we have a spare room for Abe, I'm happy Delly is going to move in. I always worry about her when she isn't with me, even if she's with me most of the time._

_Quick letter to you, I hope you don't mind I send all these short letters I just don't have a lot of time, my work is getting busier and busier everyday and I have to take care of Delly and everyone. I know they can take care of themselves but I don't feel like a good brother if I do that. You know what I mean right? __Well that's about it..._

_W__ith love, Gale._

* * *

><p><em>Dear Katniss and Peeta,<em>

_How are you two? You must wonder why I write you instead of Gale, well I just like to, actually. Gale will probably write you too but he never says anything about those letters so I figured I should write you so I know how your life's are going._

_How is Twelve? How is the rebuild going? Gale told me Peeta is building the bakery again. I remember how I loved the bakery, how Peeta and I used to steal cookies, only one or two, but once we took about five and his mother found out, I panicked when I saw your red cheek the next day, do you remember Peeta? Crazy how long that was, it only seems like yesterday!_

_Abe told me he missed you, Peeta. You were like a brother to him and he says hi. He was excited when he heard I was going to write you and Katniss, so that's why he's saying hi._

_I quit working in Gale's office, I want to build a shoe store, preferably in Twelve but Gale of course won't let me go, it's okay though, I might start a store in Two, I don't know if anyone would buy it here though, their fashion is quite different than ours but I guess I could adept to their style._

_I really miss you two, I wanted to go to Twelve with Rory and Vick but I didn't want to leave Gale and Abe alone so I stayed behind, I might go next month or so, we will see, I will contact you two when I know, is that all right?_

_Well, please write me, I really want to know how your life's are and how everything is._

_Kind regards, _

_Delly Cartwright._

* * *

><p><em>Dear Catnip,<em>

_The two are back and I heard you met up with them, that's great, really. I heard Delly also wrote you, I hope she didn't write about anything embarrassing about me, but she wouldn't do that right? Well, if she did, tell me so I can get mad at her. No, just kidding. I'm just joking._

_It's great the bakery will be done in six months, that great! I am positive it will look amazing, will it just look like the old Mellark Bakery or will it be different? Will it be called Mellark's Bakery or are you going to change the name? Tell me, I really want to know, I am excited to hear about it._

_This will be a short letter since we're going to District Four today, Abe and Vick really wanted to go to the sea and since I didn't have to go to work I figured, why not? I also like the beach, I had never been to the beach until a few years ago when I went with Vick, Rory, Posy and Mother. Mother wanted to see your mother again so it was two in one._

_Are you going to Four a lot? To Annie and Finn? That's the name of her son, right? You probably do since Finnick means a lot to you, well maybe if you want to we can meet up in Four if you want to. You know, because you probably want to go to Four for your Mother. __Well that's it, talk to you later and sorry for the short letter._

_Love,_

_Gale._


	10. Chapter 9: Erica

_Note: this is a few days later, Erica has read all the thirteen letters so far, so there will be some referring back to those but not in particular. And yes, Abe is Delly's brother, somehow I really liked the name Abe, it was either Draco or Abe but I decided on Abe. But enjoy my lovely readers. :) I'm sorry it took so long, please do enjoy!_

* * *

><p>I was chewing my lip as I entered the school. It was quite hot even if it was only 8.30 AM. Lucio and Ophelia were walking next to me and we were just talking about this school year. I was very excited but I wanted to go home as soon as possible and read the rest of the letters.<p>

It was funny the letters mentioned Finn. Finn was like my big brother, he had been there ever since I was born and we visited him and Auntie Annie, I called her Auntie Annie because Mother told me I had to and she was like an aunt for me, she had been there my whole life with Finn, she was really sweet but just like Mother and Father she had odd attacks, hers involved screaming her husband's name Finnick and covering her ears. We barely went to Grandmother though, once a year only, it was fine by me, since Grandmother didn't really like to see me. I reminded her too much of Auntie Prim according to her, Mother got mad many time at her, saying it was a stupid excuse and even if she hadn't have a Mother to take care of her, her children did need a Grandmother.

"What are you thinking about, E?" Ophelia asked as she ticked her pen on the table.

"Nothing," I replied back and flashed her a smile.

"You sure you're not thinking about the letters?" Ophelia continued.

"It's the letter but I will tell you more later!"

"Girls in the back, is there something you want to share in the class?" the teacher sneered as she pointed to us with her stick.

I turned beet red and shook my head. "No, professor, but thank you for your concern, we will end our conversation now," Ophelia replied with a smirk.

"Watch your mouth Miss Ludwig, we wouldn't want detention on the first day, would we?"

"No, but thanks for offering," she replied with a grin on her face.

"Ophelia, what are you doing! We need to get to my house so we can read the letters, not have detention!" I hissed, trying to stop my best friend.

"Did you say something Miss Mellark?" the professor sneered, looking at us with her brown eyes, full of hatred.

"No, no, I'm sorry Professor!" I replied back, hoping my face wasn't beet red.

"She said she didn't want to get me into detention, Professor," Ophelia continued with the same innocent smirk on her face.

"Maybe you should listen to your friend Miss Ludwig," she replied. She looked like she was going to strangle Ophelia at any moment. Sometimes she could be so stubborn.

"Don't worry about my friend, I can take care of myself!" Ophelia replied as she squeezed my arm.

"That's enough! Detention at the end of the school day till half past four!" she screamed. "And now, stop interrupting the lesson or it will be a week!"

"But Professor you started asking me and Erica of we wanted to share our stories, I'm just being polite," Ophelia continued. God, her friend really was pushing it.

"One week, now get out!" she yelled at Ophelia. I sighed and watched my best friend leave. Sometimes she could be so stupid, but she always managed to get out of detention anyways, so I shouldn't have to worry about it.

I waited for Ophelia till three o' clock when she hadn't managed to get away yet I left, I didn't feel like waiting on her on my first day at school and Mother must be worrying where I was.

"Erica Rue Mellark, what is wrong with you! Your brother has waited for more than an hour at school for you. I told you me and your father were going to be busy today and you had to pick him up. How could you forget that? You promised to pick your brother up. You can call yourself lucky, what if it was rainy? What if it had been snowing?" Mother screamed at me as I entered the house.

I gave myself a mental slap. I forgot to pick up Pax. How could I have forgotten him!

"I am so sorry, I was waiting for Ophelia to get out of detention and forgot all about Pax!"

"Ophelia got into detention again? Sweetheart, do you think it's a good idea to be such friends with her? She has quite an effect on you, I mean you forgot all about your little brother, he's your priority number one!" she said as she held Pax in her arms, even if he was seven, Mother still held him like a two years old.

"We've had this conversation over and over mom, she doesn't have a bad effect on me. I didn't get into detention, did I? And you just said a few days ago she was a nice and polite person!" I replied mad. I hated when she had to start about it, everything was wrong about Ophelia, Father liked her but Mother I think still held grudges on Capitol people and Ophelia was one of them.

"Yes, Erica, your friend is a sweet girl, it's just that she is influencing you in a bad way, I don't want your grades to go down and Ophelia has detention on her first day!" Mother replied, trying to keep her voice steady.

"You're just saying this because she's from the Capitol. Get over the fact that the Games have stopped many years ago! Ophelia isn't related to Snow, nor will she ever be, not everyone from the Capitol is crazy and stupid. Stop holding grudges. Ophelia is my friend! I don't give a damn about what you think. If it were to be Lucio you wouldn't have said anything would you? THE GAMES ARE OVER. OPHELIA HAS LIVED HERE HER WHOLE LIFE. GET OVER IT!" I screamed at her and ran up the stairs.

"You stay there Erica Rue Mellark! How dare you talking to me like that. I have not raised you to become like that!" I heard her scream after me before I had locked myself up in my room and hot tears ran down my face.

I quickly grabbed two letters and let myself fall on my bed. It wasn't my intention to fall out like that to Mother or even confront her about the Games, it was a soft spot but I hated when she bashed on Ophelia, we had been friends for many years and she had always made a problem of it.

_Peeta and Katniss, _

_Thank you for writing back, I'm sorry for putting more pressure on you for writing letters, don't write back if you don't want to! You're not forced, this is all voluntary. You could also just write one letter to me and Gale, we'll be doing the same since Gale has no time writing anymore, he's such a hard working business man nowadays (well, that is what he claims but all I see him doing at work is reading the paper and zipping from his coffee). _

_We went to the beach a few days ago, it was wonderful! The weather was nice and Gale taught Vick to swim, I still can't believe he can't swim, it was very funny to see him, Vick, in the water like that. We also saw your Mother, we didn't visit her but there was an accident on the beach and your Mother was there to help. She recognized Gale immediately and after she was done helping the people (there was an waterski accident and the guy hit a bridge, horrible, luckily we didn't see it happen, it would've traumatized me!) we went out of dinner with her, your Mother told me she hadn't seen you in years, such a pity, but I understand, Katniss. _

_After that we all went to a hotel and slept there, we were all very tired from the day at sea and after that we left home. Did you know there's a statue of Finnick Odair on the plaza in District Four, it really is beautiful. I never knew it was there and I had been told the citizens made it by their selves because they wanted to honor him, Annie and his son Finn, they wanted to show Finn how brave his Father was, well it really had an effect on me, I was tearing up when I saw it and I don't even know him, it must've had a big impact on you…_

_I am so sorry, I realized all the topics I choose are quite sad and harmful, please forgive me! How is your bakery doing? Its great Peeta decided to keep the name, keep it Mellarks Bakery, Peeta, if your father were to be here he would've been so proud of you. Not to mention how proud I am of you. You're a great man! _

_Well that's it then, write us back, we miss you!_

_With love, Gale and Delly. _

I put the letter down and smiled. I had seen Finnick's statue many times. I made a drawing of it that hung on the wall now, Father was very proud of me for making it, he said I had a heart for art, like him.

I sighed and opened the other letter, this was a short one and by the handwriting I saw it was from Gale, which was quite obvious really since the letter was way shorter than the letter that Delly had written.

_Catnip (& Peeta),_

_How are you two? Are you guys having a great summer? At District Two its very hot right now, I guess Twelve is also hot, not very because Twelve barely get really hot summers, but I guess it's just an average summer weather in Twelve._

_Me and Delly are doing well. Delly just opened the shoe store it's called 'Dellydorable Shoes', when she told me the name I literally cracked up, I thought she was joking but she was serious, so she got mad at me and after hours of arguing I gave up, sometimes Delly's so stubborn! I thought she'd want the same name as the shoe store in Twelve but she told me she didn't really wanted to be reminded so I was okay with the whole 'Dellydorable Shoes' concept._

_We added some photos with the letter so you can see what the result is. The store was already built before we were there, so we bought it and we arranged the whole thing in a month which actually is done very quick, but it looks fine. Delly is doing the final touches at the moment, like making the sign pink instead of blue, she suddenly wanted it in pink, don't ask me why!_

_Well, she really wants to hear your opinion, so write back! _

_With love, Gale and Delly._

Gale was always so awkward. Telling random stuff in his letters, it was quite funny actually.

The pictures of Delly's store was quite nice, the sign was still blue but it really did look nice. It must've changed a lot since this was many years ago but it looked now and I wondered how it looked like now.


	11. Chapter 10: Erica

I woke up from a knock on my door. A growl escaped my mouth and I turned around.

"Why is your locked, Erica?" mother asked as she was turning the doorknob.

"I'm sick," I replied back, faking a cough.

"Erica, open the door! Don't be so stubborn!" she hissed back.

"I must've got that quality from someone right?" I sneered back, regretting it as I did.

"Erica Rue Mellark! I do not want you to talk to me like that!"

"I'm sick, leave me alone!" I growled, not bothering to say sorry just yet, I was still mad from yesterday.

"Open the door so I can see how sick you are, I'll let you stay home if you are!"

I wasn't sick, but I didn't feel like going to school, seeing Ophelia or Mother. For a part, I realized, Mother was right about her, Ophelia was the opposite of me, she was the rebel and she made me feel alive with all the crazy things we did, but today, I didn't feel like seeing her, I also probably needed to hear her getting mad at me for not waiting, plus I still needed to read a bazillion letters! I needed to stay home to read.

"Let Father come! I'm not going to open before he's here," I replied back as I buried my face in my pillow. So much for staying home...

"Peeta! Come here! Erica won't listen to me, this is tiring! Let her open the door, please!" mother screamed at Father, which made me laugh since she sounded very desperate.

"Its okay, I will open but do stay away from me, I'm very sick," I replied with a shrug, and let out a fake cough.

I was getting good at faking coughs.

I unlocked the door and dove back in my bed. Mother slowly entered my room and sat next to me, going softly through my hair, like she always did when I was younger. Was she trying to make me guilty for falling out at her yesterday? I didn't regret it, she deserved it, as much as I loved Mother, she had to understand Ophelia wasn't a typical Capitol citizen, even if I didn't want to see her, I was going to eventually because she was my best friend.

"Oh, honey, I see, you're terribly sick, I will tell your Father you can't go to school," and with that Mother placed a kiss on my forehead and left.

Mother never let me stay home! Not even if I was really sick, she always forced me to go to school, was she feeling guilty then? Was this her way to apologize? It was quite obvious she knew I wasn't 'terribly sick', I was never 'terribly sick'.

I steered in my bed and sighed. I then heard a soft knock and Pax's face appeared.

"Hey Pax, what's wrong?" I asked as I brushed my hair to the side.

"I hope you get better soon Erica, I don't like going to school without you," he mumbled under his breathe, just not soft enough so I could hear.

"It's just for today little guy, we'll go together tomorrow okay?" I replied with a smile as I watched the little blonde guy who resembled Father quite well.

He gave me a nod and hugged my goodbye. "I will see you after school, Erica!" he chimed and ran down the stairs where either Mother of Father were waiting for him to bring him to school.

I closed her eyes and drifted into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Peeta and Katniss,<em>

_How are you two? We're doing fine. We're both very busy at the moment. Gale with TSC and I with the store. People are loving it, my shoes, of course, are different from the typical stores in Two, so many people come to check the shoes which I'm very happy about, so I'm sorry it took us so long to write, I honestly hope you don't mind, we try our hardest to try, but as you can guess, it's getting harder to keep up with everything._

_How is the Bakery going? It will be open in three months, isn't it? I'm looking forward to see pictures of it if you send them. How's Peetas leg doing? Does he still have a fake leg or have the doctors managed to give him an implant? I hope so, because it must be annoying walking with leg of steel._

_And I had a question for Katniss, do you know what I can buy for Gale's birthday? His birthday is in a few days and I don't want to buy him something stupid and since you were quite good friends with him I wondered if you had an idea, but if you don't feel like answering the question then please don't!_

_I have to go now, it's getting busy in the store,_  
><em>With love, Delly and Gale.<em>

I sighed and put the letters back in the box. There was nothing new in the letter but somehow I felt really mad. I wondered why Mother and Father still wrote them if they hated Gale, it seemes wrong in my eyes, he was being nice to them, even if he made the bomb, he didn't kill Auntie Prim, that wasn't his intention, Mother shouldn't send him letters if she didn't want to see him, Mother never knew what she wanted!

_Dear Catnip,_

_I miss you, why aren't you writing back? I'm sorry Peeta saw my letters where practically confessed my love in, but I never meant to do anything with those feelings, I am with Delly now, I love her. Please write me back._

_- Gale_

I gasped as I read it. Father found the letters where he had confessed his love to Mother and he was mad at her and told her not to write Gale back, but she probably did write back, I still had 23 letters to go!

* * *

><p><em>AN: Here you go, another chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. Remember, the Hunger Games isn't mine, eventhough I wished! I have completed the next two chapters so those will be up very soon, but the more reviews, the quicker I'll update hehe. :) xo_


	12. Chapter 11: Erica

Another day had arrived, unfortunately. And I knew I had to go to school and face Ophelia. I didn't want to; not yet. Mother's words made me think, even if I didn't want to think about it or admit it; it was quite obvious Ophelia had influenced me. But it wasn't because she was from the Capitol, no, it was just that she was Ophelia. No matter where she came from, I knew my best friend was a rebel at heart.

I brushed my teeth and combed my hair. After which I braided it, like Mother did when she was my age. I looked like Mother, many had told me. I didn't want to be her but many had also said that I resembled her with everything I did. I was as stubborn as her. The only thing I got from Father was his eyes and his passion for art.

I dressed myself in a blue t-shirt and some jeans under it. I then entered Pax's room and helped him change. Mother and Father were at the bakery. So it was my job to dress him, feed him and bring him to school. Not that I minded; no, I loved Pax and his school was a five minutes' walk from mine.

I quickly put a few letters in my school bag, realizing I was halfway finished with all of the letters. I was only twenty letters away from Gale and it somewhat scared me. I sighed and headed back downstairs to go to school.

* * *

><p>"Why are you ignoring me?" Ophelia asked as she walked up to me and sat across the table.<p>

"I'm not," I shot back and tried to concentrate on my food.

"Yes, you are and you have no reason to! You left me at detention. I have all the reasons to ignore you! So don't you dare to ignore me, E! I did nothing wrong," she spat.

"Mother doesn't want me to hang out with you anymore," I replied truthfully- well half truthfully. Suddenly I didn't have the urge to be friends her anymore. I hated it when Ophelia blamed everything on me. It was rather tiring.

"Hell to your Mother, E! I know she doesn't approve me but I'm not a product of the Capitol. I'm just Ophelia, Ophelia Ludwig. It's just coincidence my parents are from the Capitol. We're best friends, I can't believe you'd let all of it fall for your mother!" she replied as a frown appeared on her face.

"It had nothing to do with the fact that you're from the Capitol. Honestly, 'Phelia, I adore you, you're one of my best friends, but you're so bossy. You get mad at me for no reason! You blame-"

"Stop it, I don't want to hear it anymore!" she ordered.

"No, listen, Ophelia. You're my best friend. Just stop dragging me into your problems, I don't need them!"

"No, of course you don't need them. Your Mother and Father are the damn victors of the Hunger Games. They freed Panem. All you are about is your image!"

"Ophelia! Why do you care so much about the fact my parents were victors and led the rebellion? I don't have an image to hold. Yes, everyone knows me. I can't help the fact that I'm Katniss and Peeta's daughter. And you know damn well that photographers haven't been in my life since Pax's life. It was eight years ago when they left! I'm just Erica!" I replied hysterically.

"Chill-"

"No! I won't chill! You think my life is perfect because my parents were victors and my Mother was the Mockingjay. But my life isn't perfect. Once a week I wake up at night from a screaming Mother. A few times a month I see my Father trip. He starts to scream and say things he doesn't mean. I thought I knew you better than this, Ophelia, but I guess I was wrong!" I hissed back, pushing my food away from me. The discussion had made me lose my appetite.

"I'm sorry..." Ophelia murmured.

"What?" I replied in disbelief. From all the years I had been friends with Ophelia, she had never apologized. Hell, I didn't even know she knew the word existed! But here she was now apologizing.

"Don't make me repeat it again, E!" she growled.

"Apology accepted," I said simply and continued eating, as if my outburst hadn't occurred a few minutes ago.

Even if I had accepted her apology, I still was quite mad and the whole day had been awkward.

* * *

><p>I had no time to read the letter at school so when I arrived home, this time with Pax by my side, I went to my room with Pax accompanying me, seeing as he didn't like to be in his room or house alone. It was too big, according to him.<p>

"Erica, can I have a cookie?" Pax asked me as I put my bag in my closet.

"I'm going to read something first, okay? You'll get a cookie after," I replied sighing.

"I want a cookie now, Erica!"

"Come on now, Pax. You'll get a cookie after. This is really important. I - you just wait patiently and I'll let you have two!"

"Two?" he replied smiling as he stuck two fingers up.

"Two. Maybe, if you're really sweet, three but you can't tell Father and Mother," I warned him.

Pax put his index finger on his lip and softly whispered: "Sshhhh..."

I chuckled as I opened the first letter.

_Peeta,_

_You know I don't want to invade your life. Katniss is my friend and Delly is yours, so why can't I write __to__ Katniss but Delly __is__ allowed to write __to__ you two._

_The letters I wrote Katniss__,__ which you obviously read__,__ mean nothing anymore. I love Delly__;__ Katniss is just a friend__. S__he means nothing more than that to me. Don't be jealous__. T__hat doesn't fit the boy with the bread, you know? I have no intention__;__ I haven't been in Twelve for ages for her__. I__f I really wanted her I would come__,__ but I didn't because I respect you two. I just want her as a friend, nothing more._

_Also, there's no need to tell me I shouldn't break Delly's heart__.__ I love her. I'm not using her to get back __at__ you or __to__ use her. __You're quite shallow for thinking that._

_I__ hope Katniss writes me back. __Don't you__ bother to write me._

_Gale._

I let out a breath I hadn't realized I had been holding in. It was quite overwhelming! I quickly glanced over at Pax. He was making a drawing. It looked very cute; his tongue was sticking out his mouth and he was concentrating very hard.

I quickly took the other letter which contained a half filled paper and a picture.

_Hey Catnip!_

_How are you? I'm glad you got to write me back. And I'm also glad to hear that Peeta understand I'm not searching for anything__. I__t means a lot to me __that__ he understands._

_I was cleaning out my house the other day because Delly's going to move in__. C__an you believe that? One year already__. A__mazing, right?_

_Well__,__ when I was cleaning I found a picture __of us.__ I was rather shocked when I first saw it but it made me smile. I added a copy of it in the letter__. I__t's a nice picture__;__ I hung it on the wall where all the other pictures are__.__ I hope you don't mind__;__ just tell me if you do so I can take it off._

_Love,_

_Gale (This time without Delly!)_

The photo was one of Mother and Gale. They were facing each other; she was sitting on something like a tree's trunk and Gale was on his knees. It seemed that they were in deep conversation. They were in the woods (probably the woods near the meadow) and they looked pretty cute together, though Mother and Father looked better.

I placed the letter and picture back in the envelope and stood up.

"Come Pax, let's get you some cookies!"

Pax face light up and closed his book with drawings. He wasn't really good at drawing but he sure did have some talent from Father. Not as much as I had but he was close.

We went downstairs and I gave Pax three cookies because he was so sweet and didn't interrupt me once.

"What were you reading, Erica?" he asked as he slowly nibbled his cookie.

"Nothing really; it isn't important. Don't tell Mother and Father though, or I'll never give you a cookie," I said with a wink.

He put his finger on his lips and made a sizzling sound, which meant he wasn't going to tell Father and Mother.

"You're a great pal, Pax!" I said smiling and ruffled his blonde hair.

"Don't do that Erica! I finally got to comb it myself!" he screeched and put his chocolate chip cookie on the table. A pout appeared on his lips. He looked adorable.

"I'm sorry, Pax, I won't do it again!"

He just nodded, picked up his cookie from off the table, and continued eating peacefully, like nothing had happened.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I hope you enjoyed it, I know I did. Thank you for reviewing & favoriting & alerting. **Feel free to review.** And the next chapter will contain there'll be a huge announcement!_


	13. Chapter 12: Erica

"What are you doing here, sweetheart?" Haymitch asked as I entered his house.

"Mother told me to check on you," I replied hastily and put the loaf of bread on the table.

"Is she that lazy?" he replied, chuckling, and took a sip of his drink: a white liquid.

Not bothering to answer the ridiculous question, I grabbed a few papers and put them on a nice pile so his house looked somewhat tidier.

"Kiddo, you know I don't like it when you touch my stuff. Thank you for the bread, you can leave now," he replied with a smile and broke a piece from the loaf.

"Mother told me to tidy your house a little since you kicked out Mrs. Hawthorne," I said to him and began washing some cups.

"Tell her I won't let you do it. If she wants to, she can come clean my house. I won't let some nine year old clean my house! You can't even be reaped for the games- that is if they still existed." He laughed and then hiccupped.

I sighed heavily and threw some bottles of the white liquid he always seemed to be drinking, away.

"I'm fourteen, Haymitch. Stop drinking that liquid! And for your information, Mother is at the bakery; she couldn't come because she needed to help Father. I'm here to clean. I can be reaped, but I don't want to be reaped. The world has changed. Get over it!" I spat and threw some more bottles away.

"Big mouth there, kiddo, who taught you that? Probably your Mother, Peeta wouldn't do such thing," he guessed, smirking as he did so.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Well, you can do it yourself then. I'm just trying to help you; you can barely cook for yourself. We're all worried about you Haymitch. You're sort of family, you know!"

Haymitch gave me a nod and threw the bottle he had just drunk away, and motioned for me to leave.

"I'm never going to Haymitch anymore!" I screeched as I entered the bakery.

The costumers looked up and laughed. I just rolled my eyes in reply and went to the back, not even bothering to greet Father.

"Hello sweetheart, you're done already at Haymitch's?" she asked as she was putting some dough in the oven.

"I left; he was being so rude!" I growled and kicked a stool that was standing next to me.

"Honey, just breath, anger is not the answer! Now pick up the stool and tell me what happened."

Sighing, I picked up the stool and sat it beside Mother. I popped a small cupcake Mother had just made in my mouth. I chewed it slowly.

"I just entered his house and started to pile up some papers and put the loaf of bread on the table and I told him I was helping him to clean. He said you were lazy and that I had a big mouth thanks to you!" I told her angrily.

"You know how Haymitch is, Erica. He's known you since you were born and most of the time he's nice to you and Pax," Mother replied. She turned and took a few buns from the oven.

"I know..." I sighed and popped another cupcake in my mouth.

"By the way, Mother, it's quite messy in here," I continued, smirking.

"Are you willing to help you terribly old mother?" Mother asked with a wink.

I laughed and looked around. Flour was spread everywhere; bread and cookies were put in different boxes, even buckets, and still needed to sort out; pieces of dough were on the table and on the floor. Mother really knew how to make a mess in such a small area.

"Sure, Mother," I agreed, and bent down to pick the dough up from off the floor and threw it in the garbage bin.

_oooo_

An hour later I was finally done cleaning. Mother helped a little but had to bake most of the time. She was getting quite good at it but, to be honest, Father's were much better.

I sighed and pulled the elastic band that was holding my hair together from it and let my hair catch the wind. It was quite windy but still quite hot. It was getting cooler though; District Twelve never had real summer weather for long.

I entered the house and smiled as I heard nothing; just silence. It was what I needed after a whole week of arguing with everything and everyone- it was somewhat tiring.

I ran upstairs and took an envelope from my desk drawer. I then realized just how messy my desk was. Homework and magazines were all over it; you could barely see the wood the desk was made of.

I hastily put everything in a neat pile like I did at Haymitch's and took a good look at the envelope. It looked different. There were little squiggles on the envelope and Catnip Everdeen was written very nicely; a handwriting which wasn't from Gale, nor from Delly.

But as I opened the envelope I suddenly understood it. This wasn't just a letter. No, it wasn't a letter at all. It was a card. An invitation, for sure. I exhaled the breath I apparently was holding in and slowly pulled the invitation from the envelope.

_With joy in our hearts, we, Gale Hawthorne and Delly Cartwright, request the honor of your presence as we exchange marriage vows and celebrate our new life together;_

_On the Third of September at two o'clock in District Four._

_We count on your presence but please do inform us if you join the celebration!_

_Gale and Delly._

The front of the invitation was also decorated with the squiggly lines that had been on the envelope. There was a picture of Gale and Delly, holding hands. Delly was placing a delicate kiss on Gale his cheek. They looked beautiful together. I wondered what Mother and Father's reaction to the invitation was. Did they go to the wedding? How many years ago was it that Mother wrote him? I was shocked, but happy for them, though I didn't know them.

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: If only Peeta was mine, but no, he's Suzanne's... everything is from Suzanne! <em>

_A/N: So, no one reviewed on my last chapter, which made me very sad, but I'm just going to post this chapter, do you want the wedding in a letter or written from Gale's/Delly's point of view? Put it in a review and I will write, thank you for reading. And review! :)_


	14. Chapter 13: Delly and Erica

Delly, love, I'm going to work, I'll see you tonight!" Gale called from the kitchen.

"Wait a minute!" I replied quickly, and made my way to the kitchen.

There he stood- my husband. In his uniform, he looked handsome and he was mine. That made me incredibly happy; he made me happy.

"Good luck at work. Do I have to bring you some lunch?" I asked Gale, and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"No need, I'll call you if I do need. And would you mind writing Catnip about the wedding? I think she'd like to know how it was."

"Sure," I replied with a smile.

"See you after work, sweetheart," he said as he put his backpack on his back and made his way to the office.

"Bye!" I yelled him after, and waited for him to turn the corner.

I sighed in contentment. I was lucky with Gale. I never thought I'd end up with Gale. No, it had always been Peeta for me, but Gale had crept up upon me, and I was happy Peeta was with Katniss.

I took a fresh parchment from Gale's desk and a ball point pen. I made myself a cup of tea and sat down on the dining table. Carefully, I took a sip of the tea and started to write.

_Dear Catnip and Peeta (Gale insisted I wrote down Catnip since he always starts his letters like this to you!)_

_It's okay you couldn't come to the wedding. Thank you for the present though, it was wonderful! And so was the wedding._

x

That was somewhat a lie. Gale and I had been angry for days- well Gale was. He thought she was a hypocrite. They were writing for two years, she didn't even bother coming. Even though she knew how much it would mean to Gale, it was still an open chapter in Gale's life. Though, Katniss had told him in many letters she forgave him, he knew she didn't until they'd meet again and that's why he stubbornly continued writing Katniss.

x

_The wedding started at __eight__ in the evening on the beach__. I__t truly looked beautiful! Our names were formed on the beach with candles__- also__ beautiful! The theme as you know was summer__. E__veryone was wearing __colorful__ sundresses__,__ but I have to admit I topped __them all__ with my wedding dress! __Gale looked__ so charming, it was wonderful. __W__e said the vow and I started to tear up__;__ it was horrible, so embarrassing!_

_And thank you, Peeta, for making my cake__.__ You must've been shocked when you got an order from District Two to design a wedding cake, but I insisted you made it since your cakes were always so beautiful __(__and still are__).__ I loved the flowers on them and the little note you had written on the side. I __even__ have a picture of it__.__I started to tear up once again while looking at it.__I__t's good to see you haven't lost __your charm.__ How is the __business__ going__, anyway__? You opened the shop two months ago__,__ right?_

X

I had to admit, I hadn't just teared up. No, I had cried buckets, literally buckets. I was an emotional wreck and it was somewhat embarrassing. Abe tried to calm me down, without success. It was just, Peeta hadn't contacted me about the cake at all and then I saw it. The cake. His flowers. The groom and bride. I couldn't help it- I cried.

X

_After the cake we danced. People congratulated us and around noon Gale and I left to the Capitol. I was so scared and excited at the same time__.__ I had never been in Capitol before, but __I had a pleasant time there.__ We stayed for __four days.__ Even thinking back __makes__ me smile. __In fact, I'm__ smiling right now__.__ I had a great wedding and honeymoon__. I__t really was amazing._

_I attached some pictures so you have a better view of what the wedding looks like. Are you planning on getting married soon? You two have been together for 6 years already!_

_I __miss you two__ and I hope you write back this time._

_Love, _

_Delly and Gale Hawthorne_

* * *

><p>I let out the breath I apparently was holding in and read the letter over again. I was devastated that mother and father weren't on what was possibly the happiest day of their best friend's life. It was probably Mother, who convinced Father to not to go, had trouble letting go of the past. She was stubborn and even if she was writing Gale for more than two years now, she still didn't have the guts to see him. She just sent them a lousy gift. Though, the cake from Father was really sweet.<p>

I took out the batch of letters which were put in the envelope as well. There lay the photos.

The first one was the one where Gale and Delly were kissing, probably to rub it in Mother's face that Gale was over him. The second one was by night and it was a picture of candles, their names written as Delly had already said. It really did look beautiful! The third was of a cake, _the_ cake, the one Father designed; it was zoomed in at the place where it said: 'I'm sorry. Congratulations. Love, Peeta'. The fourth picture was of the actual cake. I immediately recognized it; a picture like this was also put in Father's scrapbook. The fifth picture was Gale feeding Delly some cake. It was quite adorable; they really were a good couple. The sixth picture was of Vick, Rory, Posy and probably Abe standing next to Delly and Gale. Posy was so young in the picture, I could hardly believe it. She may have been as young as me! The seventh picture was of Grandma with Gale, embracing each other tight. It made me want to vomit, seeing how Grandma hated me and loved Gale so much. I shrugged the horrible feeling away and flipped to the next picture, which was just a picture of the scenery. The sun was going down, making it beam orange colors on the beach. It was a breathtaking sight. The ninth picture was just of Gale and Delly holding hands. Last, but not least, was a picture of Gale and Delly holding a paper which read: 'We miss you!' It was so sweet, and I wondered if mother wrote back after seeing this. They had really wanted Mother and Father to come- it was obvious Gale really wanted to see Mother. He had asked her what must have been a million times to come in the letters he sent her.

But Mother was, as usual, stubborn. I wondered if she regretted the fact that she wasn't there to support her best friend. Well, close acquaintance. I had to admit that was quite selfish of Mother.

I put everything back in the envelope and stared absentmindedly at the wall until the bell rung.

"Hey, Kiddo," Haymitch muttered, as he entered the house and let himself fall to the floor.

"Hey Haymitch," I replied, as I watched him getting comfortable on our couch. I was still mad at him about yesterday, but then again he was drunk and didn't know what he was saying ninety percent of the time.

"Where is your mother?" he asked, as he put his feet on the table and turned the TV on.

"At the bakery. You should go there; she won't be home until 5 O' clock."

Haymitch was really nice. Even though he was always drunk and constantly annoying people, he was a great man if you needed advice. He was family after all- not really, but he had been in my life since I was born. Sometimes I even referred to him as 'Uncle Haymitch'. Mother and Father insisted on it since he was always there for them after the Games. It was quite aggravating, though, that he still didn't know my name after fourteen years. It was always 'kiddo' or 'sweetheart'.

"Good, I'll wait then. Can you pour your old Uncle some liquid?" he slurred.

"I don't know where it is, I'm sorry..."

"It's all right, sweetheart, I'll find some myself, just entertain yourself with that brother of yours," he answered, and stood up.

"Pax is at his friend's house. I'm just home alone; you can go too if you want. Don't feel obliged do stay."

"I know I'm not obliged to stay, but I still need to apologize for yesterday's incident."

"Apologize?" I replied in disbelief.

"Apologize: to say sorry. Come on kiddo, I thought you had some brains!"

"I know what apologizing is, and I will accept it," I replied.

"Bingo! Found my liquid!" he said with a smile, and opened the bottle before gulping half of the bottle.

"Well, make yourself at home, Haymitch. I'm going to do homework." With that I went upstairs, taking the letter with me.

I took the photo of the picture of Delly and Gale out of the envelope, the one with the 'We Miss You' sign and put it in my drawer of special memories.

I then dropped myself on my bed and smiled. Everything was going fine. I was going to call Lucio tomorrow to hang out, just me and him. 'Maybe he could be my Gale or my Peeta,' I thought and laughed a little to myself.

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: I had the rights to the Hunger Games and had buckets of money! - And then I woke up... <em>

_Thank you so much for reviewing, +50 reviews, I can't believe it. Thank you so much! A new chapter soon if you review. I hope you liked it. xox  
><em>


	15. Chapter 15: Erica

Having a good feeling about today, I rang Lucio's doorbell. It had been quite a hectic week for me since everything that had happened and I hadn't found time to meet Lucio, until today. He didn't know I was coming, so I hoped he was home. Most weekends he was home, but you never knew with Lucio.

"Erica!" Lucio chanted happily as he opened the door.

"Hey Lucio!" I replied smiling and gave him a hug.

"Is there a reason for this pleasant surprise?"

"What about we go to the woods today and hunt? We haven't done that in awhile since Ophelia doesn't like it, but I figured we should go hunt since Ophelia isn't with us."

"Sounds like a plan to me! Wait; let me get my boots and spear!"

And with that Lucio went back inside leaving me waiting outside to go hunt. Such a nice plan for such a nice today like this. It was just what I needed.

After ten minutes or so Lucio returned from changing. He was wearing black pants and a green t-shirt. He had a black cap over his dark hair and his hunting boots. With his spear in his hand he seemed ready to go.

"Shall we go?" he asked with a cheeky smile on his face.

"Let's go!" I replied and took his hand in mine.

Hand in hand we made our way to my house where I got a few snares and my bow and arrow. With a messy ponytail I had created we were ready to go hunt. I didn't need the food, but Lucio didn't mind.

"Lovely day isn't it?" I asked as we climbed over the fence.

Though the woods were now available for everyone, some parts still had a fence around it. There was a hole underneath the fence but I was too big to go through that.

"It indeed is lovely. Great day to hunt and run around the woods like there's no tomorrow."

I smiled and let myself fall with a thump on the cold ground. I heard a few twigs snatch, but I didn't hurt myself, luckily.

"Let's go!" Lucio whispered as he entered the deeper parts of the woods.

Back to back we walked around. My bow and arrow were raised; pointing to every direction I heard some noise. Lucio and I were a great team, both very quiet and fast.

The sun burned great, I figured it was just afternoon which meant the sun shined the boldest at the moment. I took a quick glance back. Lucio had his eyes squinted in order to see something in the burning sun. His spear was a bit raised, ready to be thrown at an animal.

After what seemed hours walking I suddenly spotted a rabbit. I pulled the thin rope backwards, closed one eye to straighten my vision and let loose of the rope. Holding my breath I watched the arrow fly through the woods, heading for the rabbits. The arrow went right through the rabbit's neck, making it die at an instant.

Breathing heavily I ran to the rabbit who was now lifeless on the cold ground of the woods.

"Your dinner, Lucio!" I chimed in triumph.

"Awesome, Erica! Thanks!" he said and walked up to me and gave me a tight hug.

"You're great," he whispered and placed a kiss on my cheek, making me blush slightly.

"Well, since we scared out all the animals I think we should head for the meadow and lie there for a while. What do you think, E?"

"That's a great idea!" I replied and hung my bow on my back and entwined our fingers.

We headed slowly to the meadow, enjoying the silence. No words were needed, that was how I liked it; that was how Lucio liked it. The sun was still burning, not as intense as it was a few hours ago, but just as nice.

I sighed and dropped myself on the grass.

"Want some water, Erica?" Lucio asked as he put his snapback on the grass and lied down next to me.

I gave him an absent nod and I felt him push the bottle in my hands. I opened my eyes, squinting them slightly because of the sun and took a huge gulp. I then gave the bottle back to Lucio and watched him take a sip as well.

I rolled up my sleeves and lie back down again.

"That was nice."

"It was indeed. We should do it a lot more often, you know. Just the two of us. It's fun, I really enjoyed it."

"We should indeed. My mom will be happy seeing I brought us some fancy dinner."

"I think she will be. Do you want some buns as well? We have enough at the bakery."

"Really? Yeah, that'd be nice, Erica. Thanks."

"No problem, Lucio," I replied with a smile.

I took a deep breath, inhaling the amazing scent of the meadow and opened my eyes. I turned my body to the side and saw Lucio next to me. His sleeves were rolled up as well and his eyes were clothed. He was sweating.

"I know you're looking at me, Erica."

"How? Your eyes are closed!" I replied laughing, sat up and hung my face above his. His eyes really were closed!

"I feel your eyes making holes in my body. But it's okay. Are you enjoying the view?"

"Shut up, Lucio!" I replied as I hit his arm playfully.

"Shut up, Lucio!" he mocked.

"Don't mock me!"

"Don't mock me!"

"Shut up!"

"Shut up!"

"I'm Lucio and I love Erica. She's amazing; I wish I was like her, but the male version of course. I'm such a loser!"

"Nice try, E, but that won't happen."

"You're so stupid!" I said laughing.

"Yes, I'm not as fortuned as you."

I laughed and shook my head.

"We should go, the sun is going down. You still need to prepare your rabbit."

"True, let's go," he replied and stood up.

"Help me up?" I asked with a cheeky smile on my face.

"Of course miss Mellark," he replied laughing and put it his hand out for me to take it.

I took it and he pulled me, a little too hard, up, making me bump into him and knocking both of us over. We fell in somewhat uncomfortable position: me falling on top of him.

"Seems like you have fallen for me, ha?" I said laughing.

"Shut up! This is a very awkward position. Don't make it more awkward then it already is, Lucio!"

"Bossy are we now?" he replied, obviously enjoying this whole charade. He put his hands behind his head and stared up with an amused expression on his face.

I rolled off of him and hit him in the face.

"Hey! No need to punch me the face!"

"It wasn't even near a punch. Just stand up and we'll go back to my house."

"Okay," he replied and stood up.

"Let's do a competition. The first to be at your house wins!"

"What are we? Twelve years old?"

"What? Are you scared?"

"Never! Now what do I win."

"That'll be up to you. I know what I want but I'll tell you after I won."

"Fine! On three?"

"1...2...3!"

And with that I ran with all my might. I was running just in front if Lucio and he was getting closer and closer. Suddenly Lucio was gone. Where had he gone? Now I was going win!

I quickened my pace and I could see my house from here. Smiling I looked back, there still was no sign of Lucio.

As I arrived, Lucio suddenly was there. But how?

"How did you do that?"

"The side passage, you always forget about that one."

The side passage, but of course, how could I forget that? I was so stupid! That's why he didn't try his best; he just took the side passage.

"I didn't forget, I just thought we were going to play fair!"

"No one said anything about playing fair, Erica."

Rolling my eyes I walked to the front porch.

"Wait here, I'll get you a few loafs."

Lucio nodded and seated himself on the sidewalk.

I quickly entered the house, took a few loafs from the closet and ran back outside.

"Here you go, two loafs."

"Thank you! I had a great time you know. We should do it more, hunting and everything. It's fun," Lucio replied as he stood up to face me.

"It was great fun. I had a great time with you too, Lucio."

"Well, um... I should get going. My mom is probably waiting for me," Lucio said as he scratched his head.

"Okay, I will see you Monday," I replied and kissed his cheek.

"You should do that more, Erica."

"Do what more?"

"Kiss my cheek," he replied with a smirk. He then turned around and left to his house.

Smiling I entered the house again.

"Where were you Erica?" father suddenly asked.

"Hunting," I replied as he took off my muddy boots.

"Hunting? Why did you go hunt? You don't need to hunt. We have enough food here."

"I know, but I like to hunt with Lucio."

"Fair enough. Well go shower; dinner will be served in half an hour, dandelion."

"M'kay!" I replied and ran upstairs to my room. Instead of taking a shower I opened the drawer where I hid all the letters. I hadn't read one in days and now seemed like a good time.

_Dear Catnip,_

_How are you? I haven't written to you in a long time since you hadn't replied on my letter about the wedding. I hope I didn't offend you in any way, I just thought you'd like to __hear__ about it._

_It seems like we have gone back to our old ways. Just little notes, not speaking. Honestly, I miss talking to you. You were always a good company, telling the truth even if I didn't want to hear it. It seems like a long time ago, and it is a long time ago. You're almost twenty-three. It seems like yesterday, when we were hunting. I always have to smile when I think of the memories and I hope you do too, you know. I miss you a lot. And Delly misses Peeta._

_It seems like we have gone back in time, when I didn't talk to you. I remember how ecstatic I was when you replied my letter. It was somewhat a short letter, but nonetheless it made me very happy. I hope you can make me happy again, Catnip. I'm just asking for one letter, a short one. Just to tell me how you are. I miss my friend, my best friend._

_How is Peeta? How are the two of you? Still not married, I guess? Any plans for children? Delly and I have been talking about it, I have to admit, but we'll see, right?_

_How is the bakery? It__'s__ been open for about six months__,__ right? Everyone adored the cake, it was beautiful! I didn't even know Peeta was making the cake for the wedding, but I am happy he did._

_I am planning to go to Twelve in the summer. We don't have to meet__;__ I will __leave__ that up to you. I do hope you consider it. Please tell me if you want, it would make __me and Delly very happy__. I hope you don't mind, I won't knock on your door if you think. I am there to see Posy and Mother. They miss me and I miss them. I haven't seen them since the wedding__.__ I hope they're doing well__.__ I know they __are__._

_Well that would be it__.__ I hope I don't sound __too__ desperate. Honestly, I have written this letter twice now, so I think I'm just going to send this one._

_With Love,_

_Gale and Delly Hawthorne._

I decided right then and there that Mother was a coward. And so was Dad. I wondered if mother ever read this letter. Read any of the letters that I have been reading these past weeks. I never thought Father was one to hide things from Mother, but maybe he was jealous. The letters really were sappy, even if Gale didn't mean to be like it. I sighed and threw the letter back in the drawer. I decided it was enough for today. I was tired and hungry from the hunting and Father would kill me if I came downstairs for dinner being dirty and smelly.

I locked the drawer and sighed again. Tomorrow, another letter.

* * *

><p>Please don't kill me for taking so long to update, I'm just very busy. I'll update asap, I promise. I'm almost done with the next chapter and to apologize its a chapter of +2000 words!<br>**Dis****claimer:** Dit is niet van mij. This is not mine. Cette n'est pas ma. Này khong của toi. (I hope this is clear enough, its not mine, kay :)).


	16. Chapter 16: Erica

"Go! Katniss! Now!" I heard my father growl from the living room.

"Listen to me, Peeta. It's okay... we're okay, remember?"

"You're just here to kill me! Kill me and eat me alive. You're a mutt, created by the Capitol. They warned me for your kind. I'm not scared of you. Let go of me so I can kill you!" Father continued.

Mother was very cautious but didn't let loose of him. She just stared him deep in the eyes, his eyes that were filled with hatred and terror.

"Peeta, I love you, real or not real?" she whispered.

"Not real! You hate me. You loathe me. When I'm going to bed, I know you'll attack me. You're a mutt, I know you are! Others might think you're good but I know you're pure evil! Pure evil, I tell you!"

"Peeta, think of the bread. The bread!"

I gulped down a breath. Dad had one of his attacks again. I didn't know what to do and ran inside the living room. Mother was pushing him into the chair, trying to calm him down. Father was growling; his eyes full of hatred. He watched Mother. I didn't know what to do. So I did something I wasn't allowed to do. It was the number one rule of family Mellark: 'Never come close when Father has an attack.'

Father was shaking furiously. I was scared but kept coming closer. Mother hadn't noticed me yet but I could see Father's eyes softening.

"Erica..." he breathed. Father sighed and closed his eyes. Mother let go of him and approached me.

"Daddy... It's me. Mother's not a mutt. Look at me... we love you. None of us are mutts. Come on..." I whispered. I didn't dare touching him, but by the way he stopped clenching his jaw, it meant he was coming back.

I never called Father 'Daddy', but today, at the moment, it seemed like a good idea. And when he opened his eyes, they weren't filled with loathe like it was before. His gaze had softened and he was looking around, panting.

"Are you okay, Father?" I asked and wrapped my arms around him. I could feel him letting loose of the chair.

"Thank you, dandelion. I'm sorry you had to see that..."

I flashed Father a smile and pulled away from the hug. "It's okay," I replied with a smile.

"I've seen in a lot of times, but it seemed you couldn't snap out of it, today."

Father nodded. "So it seemed, yes... well, why don't you go do something while I make us breakfast?"

I gave him a nod and ran back upstairs. I grabbed some clothes: a pair of jeans and a plain red shirt. I then turned on the shower.

The hot water splashing on my body felt like Heaven. My muscles were sore from yesterday and this really helped. After about ten minutes I rinsed off the soap and dried myself.

I brushed my teeth and braided my hair sideways. When I had finished I went downstairs and ate breakfast with the whole family.

"Are you planning to do something today?" Father asked.

I swallowed my breakfast and gave him a nod.

"Yes, I might go to the meadow to read."

"Read? When did you get a book?"

An awkward silence fell. There was no book; I just wanted to read the letters in the meadow. I still had about 18 letters to go and I was eager the read them all. In my opinion I took too long to read all of those.

"I'm going to reread a book. The one grandmother sent me. Harry Potter, I guess. They're very old, but I still adore them a lot."

Mother nodded and said, "Sure, sweetheart. Just make sure you bring a few water bottles. Today's very hot and it might be one of the last days it'll be. It's close to October."

"Will do. I already figured it was very hot today, I woke up in a sea of sweat," I replied.

"Erica! We do not talk about sweat when having breakfast!"

"Sorry..." I murmured back and finished my sandwich in silence.

After breakfast I took two letters with me and filled my snapback with cheese buns, candy, and two bottles of water.

"I'm off!" I yelled and ran towards the meadow.

The sun was indeed shining, burning even. I was very happy I didn't decide to wear anything black; I'd probably die if I had done it.

I opened the first letter and started to read.

_Catnip,_

_Thank you for writing back even if it took you two months. You know what day today is? It's the memorial day of Finnick. I hate this day, I utterly hate it. What can I do about it though?_

_I had to hold a speech today, about the rebellion. It was horrible__;__ I hated every aspect of it. I saw Annie and Finn, they were crying__. I__t stung. It stung, the way Annie held Finn close, the way they looked at me as their tears rolled down their face. They were far from the stage, but somehow I was able to see the tears. The sun was beaming down their facing__;__ it __would have__ been a beautiful picture if they hadn't been crying. They were though__;__ they were crying as I said how proud I was of Finnick. How he'd be a great man, how he was a great man. He __didn't die__ in vain._

_They first insisted Annie to do one. When I heard it, I went mad! I started screaming at them, how could they ask her to do that? They wouldn't back off though__;__ they were close to threatening her! That__'s__ when I stepped in, saying I'd do it. That__,__ they thought__,__ was a better idea. It took me weeks to make a speech __that__ I was dreading making. When doing one, someone asked me about the bomb. I didn't know what to say, what to do._

_You're doing great though. I am sorry for all the things I did. You're very brave. I still hear Prim's high pitched screams in my head when you volunteered. The words: "Up you go, Catnip," in my head. It takes time to heal, I guess._

_With Love,_

_Gale_

I couldn't help but feel depressed after this letter. Even though I had never met Sir Finnick Odair, I knew Annie and Finn. Annie barely mentioned him, but when she did it seemed like she glowed. Once I watched the Games, I had to watch it school, I completely broke down. The people in the games, they meant so much to me even though I knew none of them directly.

We watched Finnick's games on the day he died; he was very good with his trident. I had to cry though. I remember how my hysterical sobs filled the room as I heard Annie and Finn's voices in my head. I never understood why they showed the games anyway. According to school it was because we could learn something of it, about the way the Capitol acted. I hated it though; it disgusted me to no end.

_Dear Catnip,_

_I'm going in two weeks to Twelve. It has been seven years since I've been there. I must admit I am very excited!_

_I might pop up at the bakery. If you don't want me to you can tell my mother Posy. It has been awhile since I went to Twelve__.__ I wonder how it changed. Obviously everything is rebuilt__. I__s the Hob still there? Or __did they rebuild__ it? How is life?_

_My life is good, everything is just fine. No more violence, peacekeepers, __G__ames, or starving. I'm happy for that, you now? Just something that is nice, I needed that._

_Short letter, don't hate me for it, I'm just incredibly busy. Write me your reply and tell __M__other if you wish me to come and visit the bakery. Oh, thank you for the pictures of you and Peeta__. Y__ou two look great together. Tell Peeta Delly and I said hi! If he wants us to come we'll just visit the bakery when you aren't there, if it's okay to you. We __hope to see you__ though. I miss you Catnip._

_Write me back,_

_Gale._

* * *

><p><em>I am utterly sorry for that updating quick, I've been very busy, but I will try to post more chapters asap! I also want to thank my beta; Midnightrose24.<br>And I don't have the rights to the Hunger Games Trilogy.  
><em>


	17. Chapter 17: Erica

_Peeta,_

_How dare you to assume how I feel. You of all the people! We were never friends, so how can you do that? I have done nothing but respect you. Left you be with Katniss. You are a sick man, you do not know me at all, if you hadn't noticed yet; I changed. You have no rights to make such decisions for her__;__ she is perfectly capable of doing that herself. Also I did not threaten Delly to stay with me, or marry for that matter. You assume Delly doesn't love me but who here has a wedding ring around their finger? You do not know who I am, what I do. For years I have done nothing but protect Katniss__.__ I know I made mistakes but you do not know me. We're not all as perfect as you, Mellark. I bet even you made mistakes, I __know__ you make mistakes. You almost killed Katniss a few years ago. I told you already, do not write or talk to me. I __assumed__ you changed and __weren't__ jealous anymore, but __I was wrong__. I didn't even see Katniss._

_I am not interested in whatever you have to say! I will not even reply to your order__;__ it's absurd._

_- Gale_

When I read the letter for about the sixth time my temples started to throb. I didn't know what it was, but the letter was unsettling. The harsh words Gale had written to my father confused me.

It was fall break, one week of doing nothing and I was looking forward to it for many reasons. One of them was going to District Two. Yes, my plan was rather drastic, but after reading this letter, I know what I had to do.

It had taken some effort to convince Lucio to go with me and I needed an alibi. His mum was going for a week to Eleven. And when Lucio pulled a few string he and I were allowed to go to Two for a so called school project.

I had explained my situations to Lucio and he luckily understood where I was coming from, so tonight I'd board the train to District Two. It was going to be quite a journey, the train was going to take two days and we'd be visiting Annie and Finn too. I was very excited, but a part of me was also frightened. What if Gale thought I was being a spoiled 'little' girl? I just needed to know between Father's and Gale's fight.

I closed my suitcase and put my hair in a lousy ponytail. I then went downstairs where Father, Mother, and Pax were watching _'Panem News'_.

"When will Lucio and his mother arrive? I made a few buns for her to thank her," Father said, not looking away from the television.

"In about fifteen minutes."

"Good, are you excited, sweetheart?" mother asked as she petted the place next to her on the couch.

"Very. I have never been in Eleven, so I'm very excited!" I replied and snuggled next to her on the couch.

"I'm going to miss you. Will you be good to Lucio's mum?"

"Of course, don't worry about it. I can be an angel if I want to."

Mother laughed and kissed my hair. "Yes, you can. Tell Finn and Annie I miss them and will be visiting them over the winter."

"Will do."

Mother nodded and turned her attention back to Panem News. It had some boring developments about District Two; it didn't catch my eye until mother gasped. I as well turned to the TV. Gale's face, somewhat older, appeared on the television.

"I am very happy my squad is doing fine in Panem. They're great men and even though we lost our head chief today, we will go on just like he wanted to-"

"Who is that?" I asked as innocent as possible.

"No one we know."

"Why does mother look so horrified?"

"Erica!" Father warned.

"I am sorry for asking, I was just wondering. You always know everyone."

_And maybe you know him better than you'd like, __F__ather._

"Erica Rue Mellark you-

The bell rang just on time. I sprinted to the door and opened. Outside were standing Lucio and his mum.

"Lucio!" I exclaimed.

"Erica!" he replied and pulled me in for a hug.

"You excited?"

"You bet I am, but I'm also nervous. What if everything goes wrong?" I whispered.

"It won't, E. We're prepared," Lucio whispered back and let go of me.

"Hello Mrs. Ross," I greeted Lucio's mum.

"It's Lily, dear. Now where are your parents? I'd like to say a few words before we leave."

Just as I was going to reply Father, Mother and Pax joined us.

"Lily! How are you?" Mother asked as she gave Lucio's mum a light kiss on her right cheek.

"Katniss! I'm fine and you?"

"Fine, fine; thank you for taking Erica with you. We really appreciate it."

"It's nothing. Erica is such a sweetheart; I know she won't bother anyone."

"I want to go too, Mother!" Pax suddenly chimed, turning all the attention to him. If he weren't so cute, I would've been mad at him.

Shaking my head, I bent down so I was on the same level as Pax. "You can't go with us this day, Pax; you're still too young, but when you're older I will take you to wherever you want."

"Promise?"

"I promise," I replied with a smile and gave Pax a kiss.

"Well, we should get going. We don't want to miss the train."

Mother nodded and gave me one last kiss. "Be nice, Erica. Take care of yourself, okay?"

"I will, Mother. See you soon."

"Have fun, dandelion, we'll see you soon," Father said and kissed me on my forehead.

Bidding everyone goodbye again, we left. The walk to the station wasn't very long and I was very happy no one brought the subject of our destination up. I was very nervous and I hoped it wasn't too obvious.

"Relax, Mellark," Lucio suddenly said as he took my trolley from me.

"Relax? How can I relax when everything can go wrong?"

"Nothing will go wrong. You're a daughter of two victors and I am Lucio."

"Stop reminding me I am the daughter of two victors, Lucio. Just because I am, doesn't mean I can do everything!"

"I was merely joking, Erica. Now come on, we have to get moving if we don't want to miss the train."

In a quicker pace we walked to the station. Lucio's mum had luckily already bought the tickets, so all we had to do was board. The train was busy, but we managed to find a free compartment.

We seated ourselves comfortably and closed the door behind us. At three precisely, the train moved. The first destination was District Eleven.

"Are you two excited?" Lucio's mum asked as she closed her magazine.

We both nodded and chimed 'yes' in unison.

"Good. Call me if anything happens, okay? I don't want you two to get lost in District Two. Your parents would never forgive me, Erica."

"No worries, we will make it out safely, mum."

"You better! You need to watch over Erica, okay?"

Lucio laughed and nodded. "Of course I will."

Laughing, I dropped myself on the couch, the sun was shinning bright. Lucio started to poke in my in rib, but I just hit his hand away and pretended to be asleep. After several minutes or so I actually fell asleep, not feeling Lucio's finger poking in my ribs anymore.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Merry Christmas everyone! A great present for me from you would be a review, so go on! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I promise to be faster with the uploading. xoxo ATRAWW._


	18. Chapter 18: Erica

Bye mom! See you in a week!" Lucio said as we both waved Lucio's mum away.

It had been quite a journey to Eleven. It took four hours and all I had done was sleep. Lucio, on the other hand, had been planning the whole travel. He had already reserved us a small hotel near Mr. Hawthorne's office. It, luckily, wasn't very expensive.

As we were waiting for the train to move again I quickly dialed mother and father, confirming I had arrived District Eleven.

"Hello, mother?"

"Erica, sweetheart! Have you arrived already?"

"Yes, I just arrived. It looks amazing!"

"That's good honey. Well, I will hang now. I don't want to keep you from your adventures in Eleven. Have fun!"

"Will do, bye Mother! I miss you."

"Bye sweetheart!"

I pocketed my phone and sighed.

"Stop fuzzing over everything. It will be great!" Lucio exclaimed.

"I can't help but be nervous!"

"Here, why don't you go open your bag and read a letter to calm yourself?"

"That might just be a brilliant idea!" I replied smiling and opened the letter from the bag.

_Dear Catnip,_

_I never meant to damage your relationship with Peeta. I know he loves you. He's just trying to protect you, I understand that. But there's no need for him to protect you from __me. We__ both know I'm practically harmless. I would never harm you on purpose._

_I have tried to tolerate Peeta and his letters to me, but the man has to understand I miss __you merely__ as a friend. He also has to understand that I married Delly because I love her__;__ I love her dearly, more than anything. I understand he holds grudges, I am no saint, but I just hope he understands it._

_Anyway, how are you? Getting married soon?_

_Love, Gale._

Sighing, I put the letter back in the envelope.

"Are you okay, Erica? Did he again send such a harsh letter?" Lucio asked as he wrapped an arm around me.

"No, not really I guess. But the letters, I don't know what Father has told Gale, but it surely wasn't something small. I could just read that Gale was really bothered with what he had said. He, of course, was just trying to protect her, but I think he should've given Gale a chance..."

"We'll find out soon, won't we?" he asked. "Listen, we'll arrive tomorrow. After we arrive we'll just relax for a bit. The day after that, day three, we will check out Delly's shop, just check if she recognizes you. If she doesn't we will meet Gale right away, and if she doesn't we will meet Gale the day after. After that we can do whatever we want until Friday, we then have to board the train. We will go to District Four, stay there for the night and, the next day, go to Eleven where we'll meet up my mother."

"Sounds like a plan to me," I said smiling.

Nodding in approval Lucio pocketed his plan and returned to his book called 'Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows', it was a very ancient book, but just like Lucio I rather enjoyed it.

After half an hour an old woman knocked on our compartment door.

"Hello children, do you want any dinner?"

We both bought tomato soup and a small bowl of rice and handed the woman the money. We then ate in silence, just the way we both liked it. The both of us weren't much for talking. We enjoyed ourselves brilliantly without talking. We didn't need words to communicate.

In order to prevent my hair to dip in my soup I braided it and silently began eating it. I quickly opened another letter and read it while eating my dinner.

_Dear Katniss and Peeta,_

_Congratulations on your marriage! Gale and I both knew you'd end up together! I really enjoyed the report of your marriage in the paper. The scenery really looked nice, I'm incredibly jealous of it._

_Your dress was also gorgeous! Mine was nothing compared to yours, it also reminded me slightly of the dress you wore when you turned into the Mockingjay. If I may ask, did Cinna design that one?_

_You really need to tell me about the wedding! So be sure to write me or even call me._

_With Love, Gale and Delly._

Smiling slightly I put the letter back on the table. I had seen the pictures of mother and father their wedding; it really looked like a fairytale. Mother's dress was indeed very beautiful and together they looked like prince charming and his princess. I hoped later on I'd marry in scenery like that as well. Live my own fairy tale.

"Better letter?"

I nodded and replied: "A letter about their wedding. It's really cute. Delly explained in this letter she was very jealous of Mother's dress. I find it rather funny, but her dress really was beautiful. I hope one day I can marry with that kind of dress as well, but we'll see."

Lucio laughed and nodded. "I bet you'll look even better in a wedding dress, Erica."

A blush appeared on my cheek and I quickly turned away, hoping he hadn't noticed.

"Is my little Erica blushing now?"

"Shut it!" I said. I hated to blush, it made me too girly. Not that I don't want to be a girl; I just never liked to blush.

Lucio laughed and shook his head. "Come on, Erica. Let's settle down for the night, we have done enough for today."

"It's only eight in the evening, Lucio! You can't expect me to fall asleep now!"

Lucio laughed again and said: "No, not sleep, just settle down, silly. Just making our beds and then we can party. Don't you think that sounds good?"

"Okay, then, that will do!"

* * *

><p><em>First of all, my apologies for taking so long. I know this was a short chapter, I promise the others will be longer.<br>Also this fanfiction is almost over. :( -  
>Do you guys want a reunion between Gale and Katniss hehe?<br>**also: the hunger games isn't mine and i want to thank my amazing beta: midnightrose24**  
><em>


	19. Chapter 19: Erica

We arrived early in District Two. It was quite sunny for October weather. Lucio and I made our way to the hotel called: "The Passage."

District Two looked nothing like Twelve. Though Twelve was more modern than before the rebellion, Two really topped it. There were many tall buildings and the streets were very busy.

"Quite different from Twelve, ha?"

"Quite..."

"We'll make it through."

I just nodded, not bothering to reply as I was so soaked up in the scenery; it was very modern, but still very classy. It was strange how the sceneries looked so nice together.

We stopped at a small building. The sign above the door said: "The Passage." Lucio and I both took a very deep breath and entered it.

"Good day, can I help you?" the woman behind the counter asked.

"Yes, I reserved me and my friend a room," Lucio replied.

The hotel itself was very enchanting to say at least. It was massive and had very earth like colours. The woman spoke with a weird Capitol accent and it was very obvious she was from the Capitol as her skin colour was a weird shade of green.

"On the name Mellark."

The woman behind the counters eyes widened as Lucio said my last name. How else could he have gotten this hotel? Obviously he used my name, because who didn't want the Mockingjay's daughter under their roof?

"As in Mellark from District Twelve?"

"Who else?" I spat, annoyed by the woman.

"Can I see your ID, Miss Mellark?"

I gave her my ID, she scanned it and nodded. "It's an honour to have you here. I am a big fan of your parents!"

"That's nice," I replied and took the keys from her hand and walked away with Lucio following me closely behind.

"Did you have to be that rude to the woman, E?"

"Why did you use my name? I hate it when someone does that, you know that."

"I just figured we'd get a good deal out of it and look at this hotel, its paradise!"

"We're fourteen, Lucio. We do not need a fancy hotel; all we're going to do here is sleep!"

I entered the elevator and closed the door quickly behind me.

"Hey!" he exclaimed as he threw his arm in the air.

The elevator moved upwards and Lucio was left in the lobby without me. Take that.

I sighed in frustration. I had to admit this was a really nice hotel, but we wouldn't have gotten this if it weren't for my parents. I always wanted to do something that I could achieve without naming my parents, it seemed impossible.

Fifth floor. I pulled my trolley up and walked to suite number seventeen. I unlocked the door and entered the room.

The room was amazing! Just as the hotel lobby it had earth like colours. The two beds that were in the room were massive.

I dropped my trolley on the floor and sighed in contentment. Okay, this wasn't really that bad.

"Erica! Open!" I suddenly heard a voice say from outside. "Erica! Come on! I'm sorry, just open the door you stubborn girl!" he yelled.

I stood up and walked over the door. Lucio was knocking hard on the door.

"Mellark! Open the darn door!"

"Calm down!" I replied and unlocked the door and let him inside.

"Finally... I'm sorry, okay?" he said as he ran his hand through his dark hair.

"It's fine. Come on, get in, it's gorgeous!"

Lucio laughed and entered the suite. Just like me, he dropped his luggage on the floor as he saw the room. It indeed was gorgeous!

"You have to admit I made us a good deal," he said smiling.

"Yes, yes, very nice indeed. Now get showered you smell!"

Laughing Lucio pulled me in a bear hug.

"Get off of me, Ross!" I yelped as I tried to push his sweaty body off of me.

"Hush, Mellark. I'm sure you love this! My nice sweaty body touching yours," Lucio replied.

"Stop it, Lucio! Get off!"

"Nope."

"Lucio! Don't be such a prat, let go of me! I don't need your sweat!"

"Nonsense, you love it, Miss Erica."

"I don't! Would you please just let go now!"

Lucio finally let go and planted a kiss on my cheek, making me blush like some idiot.

Lucio let himself fall on the massive bed. I opened my bag and took a letter from it. Sighing, I seated myself next to Lucio. His eyes were closed and just as me he was very tired.

"Read it out loud," he murmured as he grabbed a red pillow next to him and hugged it.

"_Dear Catnip. How are you? I am so happy you wrote me back about the wedding! Your wedding sounded rather spectacular and wonderful! Took you and Peeta long enough!_" I spoke.

_"What an amazing gift from Cinna. A wedding dress, he had it all written out for you and you looked like an angel. I am sure everyone thought you were. I saw an exclusive report on your wedding in Panem Weekly. And, I must say, the scenery looked amazing! I am so jealous."_

_"Though, as you saw the pictures, my wedding was amazing as well. And the wedding cake, it looked simply gorgeous. Nine layers, unbelievable. I bet it took Peeta a million years to bake it, or didn't Peeta bake it?"_

_"I am terribly sorry for the inconvenient event in the bakery when Gale visited. Luckily you weren't there! I had told him before not to go and visit it, knowing you would never approve. Gale, stubborn as he is of course didn't listen. He just barged in the bakery; of course Peeta reacted that way. Well, write to me. With Love, Delly."_

I closed the letter and dropped it on the red carpet.

"All the drama," Lucio huffed.

"Tell me about it."

"Hey, Erica, aren't you tired?"

"Terribly."

"Good, let's take a nap!" Lucio exclaimed and rolled over so he faced the wall. Sighing, I dropped myself so I lay next to Lucio.

I closed my eyes and soon was asleep too.

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: All belongs to Suzanne Collins except for my babies Lucio and Erica!<br>Yes, I am back with a quick update, how nice of me haha. I hope you guys liked it, I really like Lucio and Erica together, though I don't know if they'll end up together, we'll see!  
>Thank you for all the reviewsfavourites and alerts. I can't believe I have 80 reviews, 29 favourites and 36 alerts. I'm flabbergasted.  
>Well review and I will post a chapter as soon as possible (I already have it on my computer, so it will probably be on in a few days.<br>_

_**A snippet of the newest chapter:**  
><em>

_"My dad wrote back?"_

_"Yes, that seems to be the case."_

_I rolled my eyes and just ignored him._

_"The size of a bull dozer. That's funny."_

_"What?"_

_"Delly, she says she's the size of a bull dozer. How do you reckon she looks like?"_

_"Beautiful."_

_"No, I didn't mean how I looked like, but how Delly looks like!" he said with a faint smirk._

_"Prat."_

_"I love you too, my dearest Erica!"_


	20. Chapter 20: Erica

**Just to clear things up, the first letter Gale sent was when Katniss turned twenty one. In total they're Gale wrote 40 letters. Gale has already written 29 letters, which means there are only 11 left. The following letters will be written in the lifespan of six years. At the beginning of these letters Katniss is 24 and by the end she's 30. Gale is 26 and at the end he's 31.**

oOo

I took the first letter in my hand and unfolded it. Gale's neat handwriting appeared and Lucio and I began to read.

_Dear Katniss,_

_How are you? How is District Twelve? Are you watching my Posy carefully? How is life going? Has been a while since we wrote, right? Anything exciting happened lately? So many questions, I hope you can answer them all._

_Work for both Delly and I__,__ is hectic. The store's very busy now, which is good, I suppose. Vick is moving out today__;__ took the boy long enough. His girlfriend is lovely, really. Her name is Allison, she's from District Four, such a nice girl. He lives with her in Four now, they're enjoying the__m__selves quite well. Just one boy left with me now, Rory, though I am sure he wants to move in with his girlfriend too. Her name is Lily, very nice girl. She's from District Two. I honestly don't know if you want to know this, but in the past you were quite fond of my brothers and I know you're still very fond of Posy, so I figured you might wanted to know what was happening in their lives at the moment. Do you remember me telling you about Delly's brother Abe? Well, he's getting married soon, she also is a nice girl__. H__er name is Nichola._

_So yes, as you can see life's been hectic. It is like I am always busy, but since I haven't written to you in ages I thought I might just give it a shot again. How's the bakery?_

_- Gale & Delly_

"I don't understand it."

"Understand what?"

"Why would they write your mother even if she doesn't reply?"

"Maybe they're polite."

"Or desperate."

"Desperate?"

"He's weird, Mr. Gale, that is. He's desperate for your mum's acceptance."

"Could be. I think he just misses mum and wants to see her again."

"Or desperate for forgiveness."

"She already forgave him."

A barking laugh, a shake of his head. I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"Maybe she did, but your dad not. It seems like he detests the guy."

"Maybe."

oOo

_Dear Catnip,_

_I honestly thought you had just ignored my letter. I am very happy you wrote me back. I'm sorry for bringing up my brothers, I didn't mean to hurt you, I would never in a million years want to hurt you._

_I am doing well, still living the hectic life honestly. Not that I mind, of course. Besides Delly and my brothers work is everything to me. It's giving me a seizure though, all the paper work, it's horrible!_

_It's good to hear District Twelve is recovering well. I am glad they're planning to rebuil__d__ the Hob. How is Greasy Sae actually doing? I hope she's doing fine. How is Haymitch doing? Is he still on the alcohol?_

_I am sorry for asking so many questions, I'm just wondering, I hope you don't mind my curiosity._

_I __know I__ heard Posy has a boyfriend now. She's growing up so fast! I remember her being a little know, she's not so little know. I regret not seeing her grow up, but I guess it was better that way. Posy doesn't blame me for not being there much in her life luckily._

_Your bakery was in Two Tablet today, I couldn't help but smile when I saw a picture of you and Peeta in front of the bakery. I heard it is doing well, or course that is no surprise. Peeta's pies are Panem's best, aren't they? I heard you're getting orders from whole Panem! From District One to Thirteen. That's amazing, really! I hope Delly and I soon will be able to expand the shoe store, though we're already very busy with everything else, but we don't mind an extra shop!_

_- Regards, Gale & Delly_

"See look at all that information. No one gives a rat's ass about it!"

"Lucio!"

"I'm just saying the man is desperate."

"He's not!"

"He is too."

A sigh and a shake with my head. A took a new letter.

oOo

_Mrs Mellark,_

_It feels weird writing that, but it seemed appropriate for some reason. Do not worry though__;__ this will definitely not be a very formal letter._

_I am glad Greasy Sae and Haymitch are doing fine. I can't believe Haymitch is still drinking, but then again, old habits die hard, right?_

_Yes, both the shoe store and work are doing well, thank you for asking! Also great to hear both of you are doing well. Is my crew doing fine in District Twelve? I sent a new batch people to the District, just to be sure. The old ones are in Two now, the new ones are better trained now. __A__re you still hunting?_

_Short letter, I am sorry._

_- Gale and Delly_

"Mrs Mellark? I am sure he's just saying that so your father approves of him."

"Lucio!"

"Come on. The letter just screams: give me my friend back!"

"It does not."

"It does too."

"Lucio!"

"Erica!"

oOo

_One thing I learnt from my life experience is to never mess with the odds, because that it what ruined my life, the odds. I had always thought the odds were in my favor, but then again, how could the odds always be in your favor? I hadn't thought about that, I was reckless, thinking I could do anything, I wouldn't hurt people, just those who deserved it. It seemed perfect back then, the odds were in my favor, weren't they? They were __until__ that fateful day. I __remember__ it vividly, I wake up at night, screaming, begging for forgiveness. I still carry that burden. People say it isn't my fault, but what do they know?_

_I was a puppet __and__ Coin was the __puppet master__, pulling every string. Her plans, they seemed good. How wrong was I? It kills me. I should've never messed with the odds. But maybe it was bound to happen? That is ridiculous, isn't it? How can someone's death upon my hands be bound to happen? It is twisted, I may not be the direct cause to everything, but I sure was an indirect cause._

_I am scared. Scared the odds will slap me in the face again. Is it weird to be scared of the odds? I don't like being scared. I want to protect, that's what I do best. Protect you, Delly, Rory, Posy, and everyone. It seems like the right thing to do, but I cannot protect everyone. It is confusing me, I wonder if I make any sense. Do I?_

_All I know is that I'm drinking myself numb, because it hurts. It hurts and I hate feeling hurt. It is like I am left without defense. I am drowning myself in alcohol. How hypocritical am I? Several letters earlier I had been insulting the man that drinks alcohol like it's water._

_I am sorry, Katniss. For everything. Please forgive me. I wonder how long it will take me until I am released of my burden._

_'Happy' anniversary, my dear Catnip._

_With Love: Gale._

"That was somewhat depressing..."

"Yes, that it was indeed. Do you think he's depressed?"

"Lucio!"

"I was just joking. Come on, next letter."

oOo

_Dear Katniss and Peeta,_

_I cannot believe it! Delly is pregnant! She is two months along and not yet showing. I'm so excited! I'm going to be a father. I just hope I will be a good one and be able to protect him or her from the bad in the world._

_- Gale_

"Okay, I give him this one."

"His wife must've been pregnant from Tizen now."

"Tizen?"

"Their son."

"How do you know about him?"

"I called him."

"His son?"

"No, Gale, but Tizen picked up."

"Tizen's a stupid name."

"Okay."

oOo

_Dear Peeta,_

_Thank you for writing us back. Yes, I am showing! My belly is massive__;__ I feel like a bulldozer and can't see my feet. Poor me! Overall I'm doing good, three months to go and then I have my baby boy. Though I am not sure it's a boy- we want to be surprised. I still think it's a boy. Are you and Katniss planning on having kids?_

_With Love, Delly_

"My dad wrote back?"

"Yes, that seems to be the case."

I rolled my eyes and just ignored him.

"The size of a bull dozer. That's funny."

"What?"

"Delly, she says she's the size of a bull dozer. How do you reckon she looks like?"

"Beautiful."

"No, I didn't mean how I looked like, but how Delly looks like!" he said with a faint smirk.

"Prat."

"I love you too, my dearest Erica!"

* * *

><p>I want to thank my beta! And also to the reviewer that said Katniss is a bit OOC: I know she is, but I feel like motherhood has changed it, so I made her more cheery and such. Oh and thank you all for reviewing, my last chapter had 10 reviews, I now have 90! I'm just baffled, I never knew so many people would read it so I want to thank each one of you for reading this! :)<br>**And remember all rights go to Suzanne Collins!**


	21. Chapter 21: Lucio

Five letters to go!

Lucio's POV:

I held her hand as we ran through District Two.

"Lucio! Why are we running?" Erica asked out of breath.

I laughed and only ran harder. "We're sightseeing in full speed. Delly's shoe store should be somewhere around."

"There it is!" Erica gasped as she pointed at the shoe store called: 'Delly Dorable shoes.'

"Come on, let's go in," I replied and let go of her hand.

Erica's hair was blowing in the wind. She looked beautiful with the sun beaming on her face, enchanting even. I smiled, wondering if she knew how beautiful she was, how enchanting she was with the sun beaming on her pretty face; her dark hair blowing in the wind.

I pushed open the door for Erica to enter. She mouthed me a thank you before she nervously stepped in.

The shop was massive; every corner was filled with shoes. Heels in every colour you could imagine, boots from short to high, sandals in every model that probably existed. I wasn't much for shoes but walking through this store, I did notice several pairs I liked.

A strawberry blonde woman turned to us. "Can I help the two of you?

We turned to her, Erica gasped. It was the one and only Delly Hawthorne. She was quite tall; she wore heels that made her even taller. She wore a nice green dress that stopped just above her knees. She was a beautiful woman.

Taking the wheel from Erica I started to speak. "You have a nice store, miss. We're from District Twelve, it's very different from here. I don't think you understand since you're probably from here, but it looks very nice here- your store and the whole District."

Delly smiled. "I actually do know how District Twelve looks like. I lived there for a long time. My husband still has some family there. It's great that you decided to visit District Two. Are you alone?"

I nodded, this conversation was going great! "Yes, miss. We're here for a school project about The Security Council. We're trying to get an interview with the head chief."

"Really? My husband is the head chief! I could do a good word for you. Oh, how marvelous. Are you two originally from District Twelve?" Delly asked kindly.

"Yes, I was born in District Twelve and Lucio is from District Eleven," Erica replied, suddenly finding her voice again.

"How swell! What are your names? Let me write it down so I can tell my husband two kids want to talk to him. I bet he'll be excited for the two of you are from our District. Gale, my husband, he's very proud of District Twelve, he'll probably make time for the two of you."

"I am Lucio Ross and my friend here is Erica Mell-

"Mellstark, Erica Mellstark," Erica said quickly before giving me a look. I laughed nervously; I had almost made a fatal mistake!

"Erica and Lucio. Well that's noted. You look like a real Seam girl, you know that, Erica?"

Erica nodded somewhat nervously. "Many have told me; apparently my grey eyes and brown hair is typical Seam. I guess I inherited it from my mother."

"That's great. Why don't the two of you come just before closing time to my shop so I can tell you when the meeting with my husband is?"

"That's fine. Thank you, Miss."

Delly smiled and flashed us our teeth. "Call me Delly, dear. I will see the two of you later."

Erica and I both bade our goodbyes and left. I let out a nervous breath.

"You almost blew our cover, Lucio!" Erica spat.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. She didn't seem suspicious though, so who knows? Come on, let's have lunch and then we'll read another letter."

"Let's go back to the hotel. I'm tired, besides we only have three letters left. I think we ran around Two enough for now. I'm knackered."

It was true; we had been running around two since eight in the morning. We did some sightseeing, visited several museums, and, of course, Delly's shop. Over all it had been a good day.

"Three? I thought five?"

"I read two when you were still asleep this morning, I couldn't wake you. You're a deep sleeper," Erica concluded.

"Tell me something I don't know."

Erica merely smiled in reply. That beautiful hypnotizing smile where she smiled her white teeth, her eyes would gleam and she found flip her hair to one side and then, as finishing touch, she'd lick her lips. It was very memorizing, her movements. I liked replaying them in my head every minute.

We walked to the hotel; it was a nice October day. The sun was shining, but it wasn't hot. I liked it this way. I liked how the leaves slowly turn from green to brown and fall to the ground. There was something very peaceful to it.

In the hotel Erica let herself fall tiredly onto the bed. I scooted next to her. Two letters in my left hand and in the right one an apple. I open the first one quietly, not wanting to wake Erica. I take a bite from the apple and open the first letter in my hand; it's Gale's handwriting, very clear and steady.

_Katniss and Peeta,_

_We have a son! We're so happy. His name is Tizen Joseph Hawthorne. Tizen means Twelve in a foreign and old language. Joseph is for my father for his name is Joseph. He's a sweet boy, born on the Twenty-seventh of April at seven past three in the morning. I attached a picture of Mother and son to this._

_- Gale and Delly._

Sighing I propped the letter back in the envelope. I remembered how Erica mentioned him, Tizen. I didn't even know him and I already felt a mild disliking for him. He didn't seem nice, more like an arse.

I ran my fingers through Erica's hair softly. She looked like an angel, so peaceful. I sighed and threw the apple away. I hated green apples.

_Catnip and Peeta,_

_Yes, Tizen is very nice and cute so far. He has cried a lot though, much too our dismay. He has dark hair and blue eyes, a mixture of Delly and I. They say he looks a lot like me, but I am not able to see that though. He looks a lot like Delly in my opinion__.__ I will add a picture to this letter so you can see. I hope he turns out to be a great hunter, it's in the Hawthorne blood after all, but who knows? We'll see when the little man is older._

_Delly is doing well, she was in labor for nine hours, there was lots of screaming and cussing coming from her, quite hilarious since she never cusses. Though, then I couldn't really see it at that moment. He, by the way, is really small__.__ Delly told me she was also very small, I hope Tizen will grow longer when he's older__. W__e wouldn't want him to be as short as Delly, would we? Not that anything is wrong with him of course, I'd love him regardless!_

_We've been busy, moving my last brother out was quite a task, but he didn't want to live with us anymore since Delly and I are 'very old' and he wants some young people around him. I don't care much__;__ I think it's great he's finally moving out. So much change in a short span of time._

_I hope one day he will be able to meet you so he knows of whom I talk about when I talk about a heroine who saved Panem at a mere age of sixteen._

_With Love,_

_Gale, Delly and__,__ of course__,__ little Tizen._

Tizen this, Tizen that. I bet the boy was just a prick as his dad. I didn't know him, but apparently Erica did and I didn't really like the idea of them meeting each other. What if there was a flame just like there was with Gale and Mrs. Mellark. I wouldn't want that to happen since this annoying crush was getting bigger and bigger every day and it didn't help that Erica was totally oblivious of my flirting attempts.

* * *

><p><em>I am sorry it took so long. I will try to post a new chapter as soon as possible but I will be away for two weeks in several days. Also what'd you think of the meeting with Delly? And that this chapter was in Lucio's POV? The Gale meeting will come soon! Also thank you so much for reviewing, I mean +100 reviews? That's so much, I can't believe it, honestly! I never thought my story would be this big hehe. xoxo Kassandra<em>


	22. Chapter 22: Erica

I was frustrated. So fucking frustrated, the frustration burned in my chest. Even if I was outside, it felt as if all the air from the space was dragged up in a vacuum, leaving me breathless. It was like I was choking, the burning feeling in my chest growing, I wanted to scream and cry. For what reason, I did not know. I didn't know anything, everything was just a fragment- a fragment of the past.

My knuckles were turning white slowly. More visible because of the dark night in District Two. The last three letters in my head, not wanting to let go of them. They were all I had; memories I never had; lies that were made and here was the truth in my hand. Who was I to believe? My parents, who had been there all my life, or a stranger? A stranger my mother once had shared so much with. A murderer, a victim, and, most of all, a man that felt guilty.

_My name is Erica Rue Mellark. I am fourteen years old. I live in District Twelve. My mother Katniss Mellark née Everdeen led a rebellion. My Father, Peeta Mellark, was hijacked in the rebellion. My mother's sister died because of her best friend. I am going to visit that friend. I feel lost._

I inhaled a deep breath, let go of my white knuckles and let the breath go. Something had gone wrong in all these months, I wasn't sure what, but I felt hallow. I didn't deserve to feel hallow for I had nothing to feel hallow about. I had two friends, a brother, two parents, and there's no Hunger Games for me. So why is it that I feel hallow?

_Catnip_,

_Nights like these remember me about you. The stars are high tonight, dazzling, twinkling in the night. Shining up the whole town. A falling star, I make a wish. It's the same wish I make every time I see one. I__t__ hasn't come true yet. I feel childish for wishin__g__ upon a falling star, but I don't care. I don't care at all, because it's the only hope I have for I have become desperate. Sometimes I feel like screaming, some days I just like to sit on the couch looking through photos, on other days I play with Tizen. It's always the same really. I don't do a lot__;__ I have to work a lot. Things are weird, many things __h__ave changed over __t__he years. Peace__,__ I have not found yet. It's okay because I know some day I will. I will __patiently__ wait for that day__;__ you can't rush everything._

_To err is human, to __divine__ forgive, Gale._

"Don't cry now, Erica," I suddenly heard Lucio whisper.

I wiped the shed tears, which I hadn't even noticed I had shed, away. I flashed Lucio a lopsided grin. He smiled back and sat next to me, his arms protective around me. He kissed my brown hair.

"Are you okay, Erica?"

"I'm not, Lucio. I don't know how I got to this point where I feel so depressed. I feel like I've been living a lie. My mother told me her sister died because a bomb that had been thrown by the enemy. The enemy was her best friend. But the enemy wasn't her best friend; he was merely a puppet, a small piece in a chess game, nothing more than that. I don't understand it! Why didn't she tell me about Gale? Why hasn't she told me about the Games and rebellion? I have the right to know! The right to know why my father turned out to be like he is now. While many of the parents in my class weren't very active in the rebellion, they know more about it than me. My parents led it, why do they have to leave information about it behind?"

I was sobbing again, hyperventilating even. Lucio was rocking me back and forth, softly hushing me in a friendly manner, his arms still protectively around me.

"Do you how hurt I feel when that stupid teacher of History asks me about the rebellion? As if I'd tell that woman what happened with my parents. Does she think I'm stupid? I don't understand it. What goes through their head when they ask a girl from a mere age of fourteen that? A teacher at Middle School asked me what my thoughts on the rebellion were for my parents were the attention in that. How was I supposed to know? I was barely nine!"

"It's okay, Erica. It's okay..."

"But it's not Lucio! Don't you see it? The paparazzi think they're holier than thou. They think they can rip off a horrible story from a young kid. Poor Annie and her screams. Poor Finn, he never knew what he had to do when he was younger. His mother would cradle in the corner and scream: "Finnick! Finnick! Where are you, Finnick! I need you!" How did Finn know what to do about that? How am I supposed to live with my parents waking every night screaming? Normal parents don't wake up screaming their lungs out!"

By the end of my speech I had stopped crying. I just stared at District Two's skyline for we were sitting on the roof of the passage. I could see Downtown, the tall buildings that represented the District, the massive lake on the right. I could see it all.

"I'm sorry, Erica. I'm sorry you have to go through that," Lucio replied, rubbing his fingers over my palm soothingly.

"I'm sorry for breaking down."

"No need to be sorry."

I didn't bother replying. I just looked around, taking in the scenery. District Two. It was different from Twelve, but the same in some ways. There were people. Poor people. Rich people. People who were in the rebellion. Homeless people.

Lucio's head was leaning on my shoulders. Those that didn't know would probably think we were a couple. Erica Rue Ross. It did have a certain ring to it. I turned my head, meeting Lucio's eyes. He smiled. We were only several inches apart. My breath hitched as I noticed his face coming closer to mine, my eyes closing and at last his soft rosy lips were pressed on mine. And for a moment all my troubles and thoughts had disappeared in District Two's enchanting night.

* * *

><p>AN: I never planned on having Erica dating Lucio. I actually had intended her to be with Gale's son, but I might just change that, so I'm back from my trip. It was great fun and here is now my chapter.  
>And thanks <strong>Orange Nightlock<strong> for pointing out I'm going against canon. I never wanted to go against it, but I currently don't have my copies of THG since several friends of mine decided to read them as well. Though I really thought I had Katniss's age correct. Well, stupid me, I'm sorry.  
><em>Um, just review, I really want to hear your thoughts on this chapter. The more reviews the faster I'll update xox. <em>


	23. Chapter 23: Katniss and Erica

I shook Peeta awake violently. Panic was setting upon me and everything seemed to be spinning.

"What's wrong, Katniss?" Peeta said, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"I called Lucio's mum today."

"Is everything okay with Erica?" he asked worriedly.

"They're not with her."

"They're not- what? Where are you talking about? They left with three of them?"

"The letters, they're gone," I whispered as I tried to calm my breathing.

Peeta looked at me, his eyes wide. "_The_letters? All forty of them? All gone?"

I swallowed the lump in my throat and nodded.

"They're at District Two?"

I started to panic even more. How could I have not thought about that? Of course they were at District Two. They were going to meet Gale. I hadn't seen him since the rebellion. We wrote occasionally, but that was it. I didn't want to meet him; I couldn't bear the thought of being close to him. How had Erica found out about him; about the letters?

I wasn't going to let Gale talk to her. I didn't and couldn't do that.

"Pack your bags, Peeta, we have to an old friend of mine a visit."

"Katniss, are you sure about this?" Peeta asked. He seemed confused.

"Yes, he seemed to want to talk to. His great wish is granted."

Peeta stood up and gathered several clothes of his. "Wake Pax up, then we'll take the train."

I nodded, my hear thumbing in my chest. It had been a while since I had seen Gale. I wasn't even sure if I was ready to so him. I forgave him for the accident, but actually facing him was another story. I hadn't been this nervous in years!

xxxx

I opened the letter and began reading. Lucio was still sleeping and though he hated when I read the letters without him, I was just too excited to wait. These were the last two letters. I had read 38 letters in total, these were the last too. It seemed surreal somehow; the letters gave a peaceful vibe. It made me have something to look forward to.

_Dear Katniss,_

_I am so happy you wrote me! Thank you for taking time to announce the birth of your daughter! Erica Rue Mellark really is a beautiful name. Does she look like you or Peeta? Either way she'd probably be still stunning. I am so happy for you__;__ you and Peeta honestly deserved it._

_Tizen is doing well. Little man just turned two several weeks ago. We celebrated it small with the family. It was nice and he seemed to be enjoying in. He kept playing with the cake, at the end of the day both his clothes and face were covered in a layer of whipped cream. It looked hilarious__;__ the little guy is very entertaining._

_Write me, Gale_

I was born! Mother had written Gale I was born! I couldn't help but be excited about it. He knew I existed and wanted me to read this so I knew what was going on. I smiled, wrapping the letter up with a ribbon. I was going to keep this one for it was special and mentioned me.

I smiled wickedly before picking up the last letter from Gale. The final letter. After everything, these were the last letters.

_Dear Katniss,_

_Delly and I have a question for you. In November we'll be expecting our second child. It's going to be a girl__;__ we're both ecstatic about the fact we're turning daddy and __mommy__ again!_

_The question though is: Can we name our daughter Primrose? I thought it was a __beautiful__ name and so did Delly, but we don't want you to feel __uncomfortable__ with the thought of my children having the same name as your sister__. A__fter all I'm still the man to blame __for__ her __death__. Everyone is convinced it was my fault. Only several people know the truth and I'm fine with that. But that is beside the point. I hope I can name her Primrose, maybe Rose for short, we shall see._

_I hope to get your reply soon, Delly and Gale._

I growled angrily. I wondered what her name was. I didn't want his daughter to carry the name of my deceased aunt. I sighed and crumpled the last note up. His daughter didn't deserve to carry on her name.

I stood up from the bed and had breakfast. They had amazing cereal here. I sighed and couldn't help but think about yesterday. We had kissed. Lucio and I kissed. My first kiss with my best friend! It seemed weird, I really did like him, but I knew him so well and it was quite unsettling, the whole thought of having kissed him. Were things going to be awkward now? What if we were just caught up in the moment and he never meant to kiss me.

I scowled at the thought. We had come so far with the whole Gale ordeal; I wasn't going to give up even if it was awkward between Lucio and me. And if Lucio was being Lucio he probably would do as if nothing happened. I had nothing to worry about. Things wouldn't get awkward.

In two days we were going back, it had been fun in District Two and this whole journey was really worth the lie. If I weren't so happy about seeing my mother and father again, I'd probably stay.

In a few hours we were going to meet Gale, I hoped he could explain several things to me. Things that always kept me wondering.

Suddenly I realized that that was the last letter. The last letter he had ever sent. What had Mother replied with? What was Gale's daughter her name? Was it Primrose or did Mother not agree to it?

* * *

><p>AN: That was the last letter! Did any of you expect it? Don't worry this fic will still have about 2 to 5 chapters and maybe with an Epilogue.  
>So, it's my birthday and a review would be a nice present!<p> 


	24. Chapter 24: Erica

Lucio and I stood in front of Mr. Hawthorne's door. We were both very nervous and unsure of what to expect. I inhaled a deep breath before I knocked on the door. We took a step back and waited for someone to open.

A boy with dark hair and grey eyes opened. He seemed to be around fifteen or sixteen. He looked at us with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"Yes, we have an appointment with Mr. Gale Hawthorne," I replied.

"The two from District Twelve are you? My mother hasn't stopped talking about you. One would think she'd want to adopt you. Let me get my father for you."

The boy left and a young girl with strawberry blonde hair and grey eyes appeared. "I'm Primrose," she said.

She seemed to be just as old as Pax, maybe even younger. She was cute and looked a bit like angel. She looked at us as if she wanted something. We both merely smiled at her.

"Can I have your name as well?"

"Yes, of course. I am Erica and my friend next to me is Lucio."

"Good, my name is Primrose; Rose for short."

Primrose. Mother had agreed to the name. I didn't think she would've. Primrose meant a lot to Mother and I had always thought she had disliked Gale, therefore not wanting that he named his daughter after her precious little sister.

Suddenly, Gale came out. He looked a lot like how I remembered him. Grey eyes, dark hair; typical Seam you could say. He smiled at us and motioned us to enter his house. I released the breath I hadn't realized I had been holding.

"Hello, welcome to my house. As you both know, my name is Gale Hawthorne and I'm the Head Chief of the Security Council, but what are your names?" he asked.

Mr. Hawthorne let us to his living room where Lucio, Mr. Hawthorne, and I sat at the bar.

"I am Erica and my friend here is Lucio. We're from District Twelve and have to do a project about The Security Council," I replied nervously.

Mr. Hawthorne looked surprised and smiled.

"Are you by any chance Katniss Everdeen's daughter?"

I looked at Lucio. He looked back at me with the same shocked expression. I didn't know what to answer. Was it better to lie? It sure seemed, but it was the reason why I was here. And would I lie more? Lies never were good and I looked quite a lot like my mom.

"No, Erica, Mrs. Mellark's daughter, and I are friends though. Do you know Mrs. Mellark?"

Mr. Hawthorne seemed to be disappointed by my answer, but quickly shrugged it off.

"Oh yes, her name is Mellark now. I do know her from the past. We once were good friends, but that's another story. What do you want to know about The Security Council?"

"Do you manage all the Districts?"

"Yes, though I do have staff that help me with it. It's big, the staff. Is TSC treating you good in District Twelve?"

I smiled and nodded. The people that consoled Twelve were nice and very helpful. Some were rude sometimes, but most of them were good.

"That's good. Are you both born in Twelve? You, Erica, look a lot like a Seam girl, but your friend Lucio doesn't."

"No, sir. I am born in District Eleven. I moved to Twelve when I was younger with my mother. As for Erica, she indeed is born in Twelve," Lucio replied.

"So your parents are born in Twelve?"

"Sir, do you mind if we ask a bit more about TSC?" I quickly replied.

Lucio looked at me with a curious expression for he wanted to know why I hadn't told him that I was my parents' daughter. The truth was that 8 was doubting the fact that I was here. All because of several letters whom I don't know what my mother replied. They obviously hid Mr. Hawthorne's existence for a reason. He had hurt both mother and father. I didn't need to know him if all he was to my parents was a cruel memory. Maybe this was a bad idea.

"I - I - I think we need to go, sir. Thank you for your time," I said, not even caring I had just interrupted him.

"Are you sure? Do you have enough information for your project? Do you want some more information about the uniforms? The symbol of the Mockingjay?" Mr. Hawtorne replied.

"I think we have enough, sir. Thank you. I know what the symbol of the Mockingjay is."

"Erica, are you okay?" Lucio asked.

I nodded, feeling like I was suffocating. This was such a horrible idea. How did I get the idea that this was a great idea?

I stood up and hurried to the hall way with Lucio behind me. I put my boots on and took my jacket.

"You two in a hurry?" Mr. Hawthorne asked.

"I just need a bit of fresh air. It was great talking to you; we'll be here for several other days so if we need anything else we'll contact you. Now, Lucio, put your shoes on!"

I took a deep breath and tried not to panic. I didn't ever have a goal for this meeting. I just wanted to know about mother's past, but all seemed like such a horrible and crazy idea. What in Panem's name was I thinking?

Lucio quickly put on his shoes and jacket. He stood back up and shook Mr. Hawthorne's hand.

"I am sorry about us having to leave so quickly, sir. TSC really interests me and Erica. She has an appointment with her parents right now so we'll have to leave. Once again, thank you for your time. It was much appreciated," Lucio said in perfect manner.

Mr. Hawthorne nodded. "It was no problem. Being in TSC is a great experience. I rather like it, so talking about it was nothing. You two are great kids, come by if you need anything else, okay?"

"Yes, sir, we will. Thank you for your offer," I replied quickly before I turned to the door and opened the door.

To my horror two people stood in front of it when I opened it. Their faces turned from polite to shock. I gulped down a breath and turned to Lucio and Mr. Hawthorne. His mouth stood wide open in shock.

"_Katniss_?"

* * *

><p>AN: I have a massive writers block at the moment, so don't hate me if I update really slow. I'm at chapter 26 though. I just had a question. **Would you guys rather like a little Gale/Katniss/Peeta moment or Erica/Tizen (aka Gale's son) moment? **Leave the answer in a review!  
>I also want to thank every one of you for reviewing, favoriting and alerting!<p> 


	25. Chapter 25: Erica

_"Katniss?"_

Silence filled the tense air as two former friends held a stare down contest. My heart was beating in my chest. I held Lucio's hand in mine tight, squeezing it hard. Father looked at Mr. Hawthorne and then back and mother. I could almost feel his disappointment.

It seemed like Mr. Hawthorne found his voice again. "Katniss, what brings you here?" he asked, his voice unsure and broken. He looked vulnerable.

"My daughter," she replied. She pointed at me, her grey eyes staring in my blue ones. Mr. Hawthorne looked at me and then back at me.

The climax. That's what I liked the call this point. It took Mother too many years to visit Mr. Hawthorne. He clearly was shocked by Mother's appearance. Mr. Hawthorne looked at me again.

"You lied?" he merely asked.

I nodded, unsure what to say. My heart was still racing and I was desperately holding onto Lucio.

"Why?" he continued.

I watched Father and Mother. Both their eyes held an intense gaze. I took a deep breath, a shaky one it was. The climax; the moment of truth.

"I'm sorry. When I found the forty letters several months ago, I was upset that my father and mother hid something from me. I knew the rebellion was hard on them, but I felt like it was a part of me. And even if it was a horrendous story, I still felt like I had the right to know about that story. The letters, they showed me something beyond the history books at school. I was so nervous and unsure about coming here. I had never planned this. I had hoped you'd explain me on the phone about the letters, Mr. Hawthorne. When I called, you dismissed me. I knew you couldn't do that when I stood in front of you.

"When I arrived I was still sure this was an amazing plan with zero loopholes. But then, here, I realized if Mother and Father really wouldn't have wanted me to know the story, then I had to respect that. Someday they'd go and tell me. They had to. It was a part of them and a part of me. It wasn't something you could easily hide. I panicked; wanted to get away from this place. Then they arrived and all the guilt hit me like a bat."

It was silent again in the hall way of Mr. Hawthorne's house in District Two. I let go of Lucio's hand, he squeezed it a little before letting go as well. He gave me a reassuring nod, something I needed.

I waited for their response. Father was the first one to do so.

"I'm disappointed, Erica," he spoke. "I understand you wanted to know about our past, but the past isn't something fun and light we like to talk about. You are only fourteen and you might act more mature than you are, you shouldn't have run off."

I nodded and brushed some of my brown locks out of my eye. "I know, I never thought of the consequences. As I said before, it seemed like a flawless plan, but it wasn't. I never meant to hurt you. I just wanted to know about the rebellion. It seems like everyone in class has seen the famous nightlock scene, except for me: your daughter! I understand you want to protect me, but I have the right to know. I knew Mr. Hawthorne was going to tell me."

"How were you so sure?" Mr. Hawthorne replied. His voice calmer now; his eyes still wide, staring at mother.

"I just knew. You were in love with her. I just knew you were going to."

"Do you want to come inside? Delly will be at home in about two hours," Mr. Hawthorne suddenly said, ignoring my answer completely.

Father and Mother's eyes meet. Grey and blue, they are. They seem to argue, no words were spoken. Father nods and so does Mother. They turned to Mr. Hawthorne. Father nodded again and replied: "Sure."

We entered the house again. Mr. Hawthorne's son and daughter were sitting on the couch, watching TV. Upon our arrival, they turned to us and made their way. The little girl was the first one to introduce herself to Mother.

"My name is Primrose, Rose for short," she spoke as she held her hand out. Mother swallowed visibly and nodded.

"You have a beautiful name, Rose," she replied as her shaky hand met Rose's.

Next up with Tizen. An almost spitting image of his father. He introduced himself as well. When shaking my hand, he also winked, making Lucio give a low growl.

We then went over the dinner table where we had sat before I had a bizarre panic attack. I sat next to Lucio, Mother and Father on the opposite of us, and Mr. Hawthorne on the front of the table. An awkward silence fell upon us; no one knew what to say. I looked around and saw how Father was sending daggers Mr. Hawthornes way. I also saw Mother, watching her former friend intently.

"So here we are..." Mr. Hawthorne murmured.

"Here we are indeed," I replied awkwardly, unsure where to begin.

"You have a nice house, Gale."

"Thank you, Katniss."

"When is Delly coming home?"

"In about half an hour."

"Good."

"Yes."

I watched their awkward conversation. It was almost funny how they tried to have one, but failed miserably. This was worse than I imagined!

"Mother, how did you find out?" I asked.

Mother laughed a somewhat bitter laugh. "You never called or picked up your phone. I decided to call Lucio's mom who told me you were here for a school project. In a hurry I checked the box with old items, of course the letters were missing. It wasn't hard to connect it then. You left with Lucio to District Two after you found the letters."

"I read them all..."

Gale laughed. "Every one of them? I remember writing quite a lot. A lot, your mother didn't reply to. She wrote about ten to twenty letters to me. Some of them were your father's."

I nodded. "Yes, Lucio and I read all forty of them. Some were quite useless, but others I enjoyed. I was just astounded by how mother never ever told me about you."

"She had her reasons."

I nodded again and waited for someone else to say something. Instead a high pitched voice cut through the air.

"Hey, Gale! I'm home!"

* * *

><p>THE MOVIE IS OUT GUYS! Have you guys seen it already? I was privileged with being able to see it on the 21st. But it was so awesome. I was so impressed by Alexander Ludwig! So any thoughts? <strong>Also would you rather like a Gale  Peeta / Katniss or Tizen / Erica scene? **  
>Oh and only plot is mine and I want to thank my beta.<p> 


	26. Chapter 26: Katniss

"Tizen, son, why don't you take Erica, Lucio, and Rose outside?" Gale said.

The kids nodded and left. I took a deep breath before I looked up, facing Gale. Delly was sitting beside him, fidgeting with the hem of her T-Shirt. Peeta's jaw was clenched and his hands were balled in fists.

"How have you been, Catnip?" Gale asked.

I met his eyes. His grey eyes, ones that looked so much like mine. I wanted to hit him for leaving me behind. I wanted to hit him because a part of me couldn't help but blame him for my little sister's death. But most of all, I wanted to hug him because I miss hunting with my best friend.

"You named her Primrose," I whispered.

Gale swallowed uncomfortably and nodded. "You never replied."

"So you just thought you could name her after my little sister?" I replied, my voice louder than I had intended.

"Katniss, listen, we loved the name and wanted something to remember Prim. She was such a beautiful girl."

"You don't think I know Delly? You should've never named her after her. I am here to get Erica. Not converse with you; I don't want anything to do with you!"

I felt Peeta taking my hand in his. I sighed and squeezed his hand before meeting his blue eyes. He looked at me, his eyes asking if I were okay, I simply nodded, but kept holding his hand.

"I'm sorry, Katniss, I didn't know you would be this upset," Delly whispered, her cheeks red.

"I- it's okay, Delly," Peeta replied for me. He always knew how to comfort everyone. "It's just hard for Katniss. You have to understand that. You look good Delly; haven't seen you in years."

Delly smiled, she brushed her blonde hair from her eyes and replied, "Thank you; so do you, both of you."

Peeta completely ignored Gale. Their eyes never met. It gave me a nostalgic feeling.

"What brought your daughter here?" Delly suddenly asked.

I laughed, wondering the same. "I don't know what goes on in her head. She should've asked me. I don't want to talk about it, but I would tell her. She always had been the reckless one. Don't know from who she got it."

From the corner of my eyes I saw Gale laughing. It was nice to see his laugh again. I hadn't realized that I missed it, but then again, I had pushed away everything that had to do with him. The last few years had been Hawthorne-free.

"She looks a lot like you," Delly said.

"Except for the eyes, which she got from your husband there," Gale continued.

"Yeah."

"You have a son as well?" Delly asked.

"Paxaro; Pax for short. He's eight now."

"What age is Erica?"

"Nearly fifteen, what about your son?"

"Sixteen."

"I miss you, Katniss..." Gale said softly.

I stood up, my hands slamming on his table. In the back of my head I could hear Effie scream: "That is mahogany!" I was shaking, Peeta was desperately trying to hold me back, but I was fuming. I blinked away the tears from my eyes.

"What is wrong with you?" I spat. "How dare you enter my life like this? Saying you miss me. Saying you feel sorry. You never did attempt to come to my house and apologize in my face. My children play every day at the meadow. Under the surface people are buried. The rebellion killed me. Everything killed me. I felt numb for ages. And now you think a solid 'I miss you' will fix everything. No, Gale, it can't. Though I always said I didn't want you to come. I always felt like I needed my best friend. You protected me, hurt me and ran away. I told you the bomb wasn't your fault, Gale!"

Tears were streaming down my face and I felt weak.

"You know why you disgust me, Gale? You left! You left me dying alone. All I had was that stupid cat! I needed my friend, my hunting partner. I needed my family. My mom shut me off- again! How could everyone leave me, Gale? How could you leave me? You claimed you loved me, but you ran away when things got tough! It took me so long to restore my relationship with Peeta and do you think you can just come here?"

I drew a deep breath before I said back on the chair. Delly had a hurt expression on her face. I could see both wanted to say something. I turned my head to look at Peeta. He merely nodded and mouthed: "All is well." I nodded.

"Do you think this was easy for me, Katniss?" Gale whispered. "You didn't blame me, but I did blame myself. That bomb killed the one person you tried to protect through everything. And then the bomb- the one I designed- just hit me back in the face. I regret it every day, Katniss. So much. I know I will never be able to get you back. Forgiving takes time, doesn't it?"

I wanted to understand him. I wanted to be able to forgive him; he, once, was all I had: Gale and Primrose. My mind was spinning and I looked into his eyes. The fire I didn't need in my life.

"I was just a piece in Coin's game. Everything was planned. How could I come back to Twelve and kiss away your tears, comfort you if I couldn't even comfort myself? I needed to get away. Find myself after the rebellion."

I nodded and stood up. "We need to go," I whispered. "I promise I will come by again. I just- everything is just wrong now. Erica was never supposed to find out about you. It's too late, Gale."

He nodded and stood up as well. "Let me get that boy and Erica for you." His voice seemed broken, but I acted as if I didn't notice.

Peeta's hand wrapped around mine. His eyes gave me the comfort I needed. A few second later Gale returned, Lucio and Erica in tow.

"It was nice meeting the two of you," Delly piped in as she led the kids to us. She was acting as if nothing was going on.

We made our way outside. I waved Gale and Delly goodbye and left.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: All rights go to Suzanne Collins, I make no money of this. Also I want to thank my lovely beta!<br>**Yes yes, a Gale/Katniss/Peeta moment. I have a chapter written for Tizen and Erica as well, so that will be on if you guys review (which by the way would be lovely!) Also sorry for taking so long with updating! And have you guys heard the new yet, that Gary Ross won't be directing Catching Fire? Made me quite sad, but the next director probably will do a great job at it!


	27. Chapter 27: Erica

I sat down underneath the oak tree next to Gale's son, Tizen. I sighed and looked up, meeting Lucio's eyes.

"Are you going to sit as well?" I asked.

"I think I'm going for a stroll, you want to join me?" Lucio asked.

I bit my lip and shook my head. "Do you mind if I stay here?"

"It's your life," he replied with a shrug before he turned his heel and left the backyard.

I sighed and lay my head on my knees. I was quite tired and the trip had been exhausting. Also since the kiss things between Lucio and me had become awkward. I was seriously wondering if I regretted the kiss.

"So, you're Erica Mellark and he is your boyfriend?" Tizen spoke.

I turned my face and met his grey eyes. I simply shook my head. "We're not dating, just friends, I think."

"I think?"

"It's complicated."

"You're fourteen! How can your love life be complicated?"

I shrugged and let my head fall on Tizen's shoulder, not even caring that I barely knew him. He didn't seem the mind either as he wrapped an arm around me. I sighed and said, "I don't even know, it's all just messed up."

And it really was. I liked Lucio- I was sure of that. But was he more like a brother to me or not? Things like that bothered me. And now I was sitting next to the son of my mother's enemy-slash-best friend. It was all so confusing; it started with letters, then we went to Two, I practically snogged Lucio's face off and then everything was awkward and miserable.

"Have you ever seen your parents' games?" Tizen asked.

I unwrapped my arms from my knees and straightened myself. I shook my head. "The games and rebellion are quite a taboo at our house. We barely talk about it. I know the general story, but that's about it."

Tizen nodded as he stared into space. "I've seen things, documentaries and such. They're horrible. I'm glad we're born after all of that. My dad, he says he made a lot of mistakes in the rebellion."

"You're nice," I murmured.

Tizen looked back at me and laughed. "I wasn't really searching for nice as a description. I had hoped something along the lines of hot and beautiful?"

I joined his laughter and nodded. "Is decent okay?" I replied.

"Descent?" he exclaimed. "That's even worse than nice. I better not be descent or I'll hunt you down!"

"Hunt me down? That's not funny," I replied shaking my head. Violence really wasn't my thing. The rebellion and games, the stories I heard, they taught me violence wasn't needed. I hated violence, it was useless.

"I'm sorry."

"Sure you are."

"I really am!" Tizen exclaimed as he cupped my face. "I really am, Erica. Your eyes are beautiful, by the way."

I couldn't help but blush. "Thank you?"

He laughed. "I like it when you blush. Your blue eyes sparkle when they do," he breathed.

Suddenly I saw how close he was. How he was staring at my lips with a smirk on his face. I inhaled a deep breath, wanting myself to pull away from his grip, but somehow I couldn't. His eyes were really memorizing and I honestly felt like drowning in them.

I licked my lips nervously as I saw his face coming closer. I really wanted to pull away, but it was too late as I felt his lips push against mine.

The kiss, it was so different from what I had experienced. His lips were soft and demanding. He was experienced unlike Lucio. He pulled me closer and I wrapped my arms around his neck, carelessly playing with his hair.

He deepened the kiss as I gulped for a bit of air. I could feel him smirking against my lips as he was kissing me. I felt myself blushing again, this time in his safe arms.

Suddenly he pulled away. Bewildered I looked around, realizing what I had done. My heart was beating in my chest. I didn't dare looking him in his eyes. I wasn't one to kiss someone after knowing him for an hour. When I heard him on the phone he had been a git, but here his attitude has changed. He had been comforting and I felt safe wrapped in his arms. Maybe it was because he was two years older than me.

"I'm sorry," he whispered in my ear as I was still in his arms.

I wrung myself from his arms and stood up. "I think I'm going for a walk," I announced.

"Missing lover boy already?" he spat.

"I'm sorry?" I exclaimed. I had just snogged the boy and here he was asking if I was missing Lucio already! Was he demented?

"We just made out and now you're leaving. That's dumb, but what could I expect from a fourteen year old?"

I gaped at him with my mouth wide open. I couldn't believe it! A minute ago we had been kissing and now he was accusing me of using him! I bawled my fist as I looked at him with a horrendous expression plastered on my face.

"You shouldn't have kissed me!"

"I didn't see you pull away," he spat.

"I was overwhelmed! I don't even know you!"

He laughed and shook his head. "You're just a naive little girl. You can't just leave!"

"I was planning on asking you to come with me!"

That wasn't even a lie; I really had been planning to. He just interrupted me before I could finish.

"Whatever. It's not like I like you- hell, I barely know you!"

"Git! You're impossible," I shrieked before I turned my heel and ran to find Lucio.

I just exited the house when I bumped into Lucio.

"Hey, where you going?" he asked with a smile.

"Just wanted to find you," I replied.

He nodded and wrapped an arm around me. "Here I am!"

I laughed. "Let's go back in."

"Let's, yeah."

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: thank you lovely beta: Midnightrose24, my grammar probably is utter horror so I am so happy you beta for me. You're doing a great job at it! And all rights go to the always flawless Suzanne Collins._**_  
><em>As for my dear dear readers, thank you for reading, just a shout out to some lovely reviewers who always seem to review, which I of course am so happy about: dwarfperson & orange nightlock, but I basically want to thank everyone! Also, this story only has 4 chapters left after this one. I will start a Madge x Gale story after this, I have an idea in my head but I have to think it through, just to be sure. Well review dears, you'd make me very happy with it!


	28. Chapter 28: Erica

We boarded the train two days earlier than planned. Yesterday had been nerve-wracking. My parents hadn't talked to me it all. I didn't know if that was a good sign. Most of the time they'd lecture me right after something happened, but after the visit they had been silent, not saying anything. I didn't even know what was worse: your parents screaming at you or completely ignoring you. On top of that Lucio had been asking about us, while I was confused as ever.

The thing that bothered me was Tizen. He had been an ass when we kissed, but something about him attracted me to him. I wondered if it was the fact that he was nothing like Lucio. While Lucio was the sweet kind of boy, who comforted you when needed, Tizen was a more outgoing and out spoken person. And I wondered if the thing between Lucio and me was a mistake, maybe we were better of as friends. All in all, everything just confused me.

"I am going for a stroll. I feel like my legs are sleeping," Lucio announced as he stood up, leaving me and my parents alone.

I sat in front of them, unable to meet their eyes.

"Erica, we're very disappointed," Father began. "You know there's a reason why we don't tell you certain parts of the rebellion. As much as we want to tell you everything that has happened, you have to be patient."

I nodded and replied: "I know. I was just so desperate to hear about it. It was a mistake, honestly. I don't know why I left. I know I shouldn't have left, but all these stories about Gale. I was curious, I never wanted to disrespect your orders, but it seemed like everyone was hiding Gale's existence from me, even if he wasn't important in my life."

"Erica, we were going to tell you about him. You need to know that we didn't blame your mother's little sister's death on him. He made a mistake, but he never had an idea of what was going to happen with the bombs. I know you were curious; you always were. We felt like you weren't ready to hear about that part of the rebellion," father replied.

I rubbed my eyes and nodded. "I know and I am sorry. I just think I had the right to know about it."

"You have, Erica," Mother replied. "But you're still very young. The rebellion isn't something light you can talk about. As parents we have the right to decide when we tell you."

"But it's unfair! I know nothing about the rebellion! I am old enough, everyone in my class always knows so much more about it! I'm fourteen- almost fifteen! Stop acting as if I'm Pax's age!"

"We as parents know better than anyone when you're ready or not! Erica, we didn't explain you for a reason. The rebellion was dark; people didn't survive! I didn't want to tell you because it's something cruel!"

"Don't you think I know? Because I do, okay? I know how bad the rebellion was. Every night I awake from you screaming, Mother! Your screams make our whole house vibrate! So I know how cruel it is, how it changed you and everyone! But I want to understand more about it! How is that even bad? I know I shouldn't have lied to you, but this was important to me," I replied close to tears.

Father sighed before he wrapped me in his arms. "You've always been curious, Erica. We love that about you, but you should know what your limit is."

I pushed my father away and stood up. "Stop. I am nearly fifteen. I get it, okay!" And with that I turned my heel and left the compartment.

Sighing, I walked down the train. It went 300 miles per hour and I honestly couldn't feel a thing. It was silent; no noisy Capitol citizens, just a comfortable silence. I wondered where Lucio was. Things had been weird between us. I couldn't really comprehend what I felt for him, but then again, I was only fourteen. He was my best friend and I knew I was attracted to him, but the whole happening with Tizen, I was confused. Not that I liked Tizen, he frankly was an ass. But he had kissed me, Tizen and I kissed and it was something that just kept replaying in my mind. How our lips locked and I felt my heart leaping.

I stared out of the window, the trees going by so quickly I could barely see it. I sighed, softly running my fingers through my hair. This week had been very tiring and it wasn't even over yet. How I wished at that moment that I wasn't in the train, but recklessly running around in the woods that were going by.

And where was Lucio? My mind was running. I sighed and checked my watch. We were going to be home in five hours. I'd have to listen to my parents rants again and explain to Ophelia what happened.

A voice interrupted my train of thoughts suddenly.

"How was the kiss you shared with him?"

I turned around and met Lucio's eyes. His eyed were looking straight in my soul, it seemed. I swallowed the lump in my throat and nervously bit my lip. How had he known? He had been away during the time I spend under the tree with Tizen. And I didn't like the kiss anyway. I didn't even like Tizen!

"I'm sorry?" I crooked, unable to look at him again.

"Oh you know, that kiss you shared with that son of a bitch?" he spat. His hands were balled up in fists and he looked mad.

"I-I have no idea what you're on about," I stammered.

"Please, Erica. Do you think I'm that gullible? Now answer me!"

"I didn't mean for it to happen! He kissed me," I replied in defense.

"You sure seemed to enjoy it!" He spat. "Running your fingers in his hair, I don't even know what!"

"What do you want from me? Ever since we've kissed that night you've been ignoring me! Being cold with me!"

"Don't blame this on me!" he spat.

I rubbed my eyes violently and looked him straight in the eyes, my gaze holding his. "I do not like him. He kissed me. I was caught up in the moment. And then we had a fight!"

"Oh, what a perfect couple the two of you are!" he said with so much venom in his eyes, it made me cringe.

"Why are you this mad? We don't even have something! I am allowed to kiss anyone I want. You don't have to right to claim me! I am not you property!" I hissed.

"You kissed me!"

"Yes and what did you do after that, Lucio? You ran away! And then after I thought everything would change, you practically ignored me. What did you want me to do? Run after you like some ninny?"

"So instead of asking me you decided to kiss that guy?"

"How was I going to ask you what was wrong if you were running away from me?"

"I didn't kiss him! He pulled me in a kiss, okay?"

"You kissed him back!"

"I was overwhelmed! I hadn't expected him to kiss me. You know damn that I don't kiss first the best guy that comes knocking in my doorstep!"

"You should've pushed him off of you!"

"I am terribly sorry for kissing him okay, but I can't go back in time or take that kiss back. It was a mistake, I get it!"

"I don't want your apology! What you did was wrong!"

"You're so infuriating! I didn't plan on kissing him, okay?"

I groaned, gripping my head. How could he be so daft? I liked him! I liked Lucio. He had shown zero interest in me after the kiss. And now he was screaming at me for kissing Tizen while I didn't want anything to do with him. So I did something I never thought I'd do.

I grabbed his face and pulled him in for a kiss.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: All the chapters of these fic have been beta'd, so in several days this fic will be finished. The fic is drawing to an end and I hope you loved the journey as much as I did. I want to thank my amazing beta and all you readers. Review and I think I might post another chapter by tomorrow morning. xoxo**_

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing


	29. Chapter 29: Erica

_One month later._

Life was a disaster. I was a disaster. Everything seemed to go wrong these few months. School was horrible, Ophelia ignored me, the whole 'Gale Hawthorne'-accident had been a month ago, but my parents still hated me for it. They practically locked me in the house and the only thing I was able to do was going to the bakery on weekends. I was basically a prisoner in my own house and it was horrible. I hated it and I hated my life.

Kissing Lucio the second time on the train was a massive, enormous even, mistake. He had kissed me back and pushed me off of him a second later. He had even spit on the floor after that and ran away. We hadn't seen him after that, except for when we arrived District Twelve. He had thanked my parents and completely disregarded me. It was terrible. I felt bad about the whole thing.

And when we had to go back to school again, I had told Ophelia everything. When we left I hadn't told her, Lucio and I both thought it was better if no one knew. So when I told her, Ophelia freaked out. She started screaming at me, calling me names. Saying I stole her boyfriend! After I calmed her down I asked what she had meant by that and she told me she had harbored feelings for Lucio since last year. Knowing that, I felt horrible—no, horrible was an understatement. It was depressing to see Ophelia walk away from me, walking over to Lucio and 'comforting' him while flashing nasty glances. But how was I supposed to know she liked Lucio? Never had she told me! Never had she acted upon me.

So this month had been downright a disappointment in my life. I was mad at myself, mad at Lucio for he had totally ignored me these few days, mad at my parents, because they weren't acting like parents. And, at last, mad at Ophelia, for stealing my best friend and acting as if I did something wrong to her while I didn't even know she liked Lucio.

I wrapped the scarf tighter around my neck. It was a cold November evening, December was around the corner and I was taking a stroll through the peaceful streets of District Twelve. It had taken a lot of effort to sneak away, for my parents were afraid I was going to walk away again. It wasn't even walking away! I was just curious!

I breathed in the cold air and pulled my black coat tighter around me. I wondered how everything had gone so wrong in a minimal amount of time. It was depressing how alone I felt. I wished for my life I had someone, just someone I could talk to, but there seemed to be no one. I wished, most of all, that Father and Mother would forgive me. I understood they were hurt, but I couldn't turn time back around. Maybe it was just all in my head anyway, that they were being cold towards me.

I bit my lip and sat down in the grass in my front yard, where I just had arrived. I slowly lay down on the cold and wet grass. I felt my jeans getting wet from it, but I didn't mind. I sighed at gazed up the stars. I liked stars; they had always seemed to be an escape to me. So peaceful and twinkling, I liked that. I used to ask my mother if I could be a star, the brightest in the galaxy, when I was older. Mother had laughed, kissed my temple and had replied: "You already are, my dear Erica, you already are the brightest star in the galaxy." I had smiled in glee after she had said that. Now I was fourteen, fifteen years old in three weeks and once again I wished I was the brightest star in the galaxy.

I distractedly pulled the wet grass from its roots. Bringing it close to my face and then I opened my hand and let the wind take it away. I did it once, twice, maybe even three times. I lost count as I felt myself get taken away by the stars.

Suddenly I saw a falling star. Very bright. I clasped my hands together and wished for everything to be back as it was again. Where Lucio and I were best friends, maybe even more. Where Ophelia didn't hate me with all she and at last where my parents weren't cold and disappointed at me. It was a big wish, but one I desperately wanted to come true.

I chuckled at my silliness. Wishing upon a star? I wasn't six anymore! I didn't even believe in that. Because wishes didn't really come true, not because of falling stars anyways, but I decided to let it go this time. I was desperate and just wanted everything to go back. Maybe I just had to let it all go; just accept it for what it was.

After what seemed to be an eternity, I stood up. My back was soaking wet from the damp grass, but for once I couldn't care less. I softly unlocked the door and luckily I had awoken no one. I hung my coat on the coat hanger, hoping for my life that the wet stain on my coat would be gone tomorrow morning. I sighed and ran my long fingers through my equally wet hair. I then tiptoed upstairs. Passing my parents room, I made my way to the bathroom.

There I took my clothes off and changed quickly in my pajamas. I tiptoed back downstairs and made myself a warm cup of tea. I braided my hair when waiting for the water to get hot. After that I went back upstairs, this time softly walking to my room.

And slowly, after my warm cup of tea, I finally fell into a deep slumber, dreaming that my big wish was granted.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Short chapter, thanks to be beta, thanks to you for reading and reviewing. Two chapters to go xoxo (I will be posting all now!)_**


	30. Chapter 30: Erica

_Another month later._

"Presents, presents, Erica!" Pax chimed in my ear as he wrapped his arms around him. I evolved him in a hug and planted kisses on his tiny face.

"Yes, Pax, presents! We'll open them when we had our Christmas dinner, okay, little guy?" I replied. I lifted him up and made my way to the kitchen with him in my arms.

In the kitchen Father had his arms wrapped around mother and he was helping her to make a nice dinner. I smiled at the image, they were awfully in love for an old couple, but then again, they had been through a lot. A lot of things happened, some things you'd rather not repeat. They hadn't noticed Pax and me yet.

"You have to knead it, Katniss! Not punch it," father said laughing. It was such an endearing picture and I couldn't help help but grab the photo camera from the table and making a picture of it.

Curiously my parents turned around. They laughed as they saw me cheekily with the camera in my hand and in my other Pax. Father let loose of mother and made his way to us. He wrapped an arm around us and kissed both me and Pax on the forehead.

I smiled, silently thanking the stars. These few weeks had been awfully good. After I had spent that night thinking everything through I had demanded talking to them. As a mess, in tears, I had told them that I was sorry, that I hadn't meant to disappoint them, that it just happened, that if I could go back in time, I would've. They had smiled, hugged me tight and said it was okay.

We sat down at the table. Talking and waiting for Haymitch to come and join our Christmas feast. He always complained how he disliked it, but deep down he loved it. No one could replace his family, but this probably was something like his second family.

I inhaled the sweet scent of the pie that now was in the oven. I sighed, thoroughly enjoying this Christmas, finally something that seemed to be normal.

After half an hour of chatting Haymitch arrived. "Kiddo, Katniss, Peeta," he mumbled as he tried straightening his crumpled tuxedo. "Brought some liquor with me!"

He smiled as he held up the bottle with the white liquid. We smiled, knowing he never was going to stop drinking. "Is the food almost ready?" he continued as he entered the kitchen.

"It'll be up in ten minutes, why don't you sit down and poor yourself a drink, Haymitch?" Father asked.

"Drink. Yes, that's a good idea! Good idea, bread boy," he replied, sniggering at his 'original' nickname.

"But not too much, Haymitch. We don't need a drunk Haymitch sleeping on our couch," mother warned as she put some oven gloves on to pull the pie from the oven.

After that, all of us helped setting the table. When we were done with that we all sat down and waited for father to his yearly speech. Haymitch always said he hated it, but we all knew that he deep down loved it a lot.

"Who knew we'd be here after so many years?" father started, every year he started with this sentence. "This year had its ups and downs, like every year, but it has been a good year. Haymitch had stopped for four months with his liquor, that is two months longer than last year!" We all laughed at that, it was true. Every year Haymitch would try and stop, for the sake of us, but he never succeeded, he always cave in in the end.

"Then we have our little Pax, grown so much over the year, haven't you, Champ?" father said smiling, while ruffling my little brother's hair. Pax nodded eagerly though, his biggest wish was to grow up and be a hero like his father.

"And then we have my dandelion, Erica. The stubborn one, you're so much like your mother. Just as rebellious as her, aren't you? Yes, that journey to District Two really was an adventure, but didn't we all learn from it? I am so proud of you, Erica. You've grown a lot and you really are making me a proud father," he said smiling. I flashed a smile in return, those words meant a lot to me, that father was proud of me. I used to hate it when people said I was a lot like mother, but the truth was, that I was like her. I couldn't change that and I didn't want it to change.

"And last but not least, Katniss. I love you so much, we've had quite a past together, haven't we?" father saod, smiling. "But here we are now, we fought our battles and ended with two beautiful children whom we both love to death. I want to toast on us, our family, on Annie, Finn, Johanna, Beetee and some of our great losses such as Finnick, Boggs, Primrose, Rue and Cinna. They'll always be in the back of our head and it our heart," he finished. We clinked are glasses and sighed, a moment silence for those we lost.

"And a moment silence for Maysilee Donner," Haymitch whispered. He placed his empty cup on the table and sighed. Mother nodded.

"Maysilee and Madge," she said.

"May next year be better than this year!" father said as he began cutting the turkey. Bringing the mood up again, there was no time for sulking for it was Christmas.

Everyone smile and waited patiently for their plate to be filled with food. I felt slightly guilty with all the food on my plate. When mother was my age she didn't have such a great feast, instead she was fighting for her life, to stay alive and help her little sister survive. It seemed so far away, yet the whole rebellion was so close. It scared me that it was so close, it scared me that my parents, my mother, was the whole key to the rebellion. She was the mockingjay and I was so proud of her, of what she had accomplished, what father, mother and Haymitch had accomplished.

After dinner we went to the livingroom where we watched TV. Haymitch was lying on the couch, saliva dripping from his mouth as he was softly snoring. No one bothered waking him up since this happened every hear, even though he denied it. Pax was playing with the new toys he had gotten and I was drawing our family with my new pencils and sketchbook. Father had his arm around mother, her head laying on his shoulder.

Suddenly the bell rang. I looked up, the clock said it was nine in the evening. Who would visit us on Christmas, at nine o'clock nonetheless?

I walked to the door and to my surprise Lucio stood in front of me. I gulped down some air as I met his eyes. "Hey," he breathed. His breath was visible because it was so cold.

We stood there for a moment, just looking at each other. Me more like gawking at him for I could hardly believe that he stood in front of him. I couldn't find my voice to reply. I was just so shocked that he stood in front of me. We hadn't had a conversation, a real one, for three months and here he stood; in front of me.

"Hey," I replied uncomfortable.

"You look good," he said quietly.

"Thank you," I merely replied.

"Do you- would you like to take a stroll with me?" he asked.

Curious of what he was going to say I nodded. "Sure, let me tell my parents I will be out for a bit," I replied as I quickly went inside.

"Mother, father, I am going to take a stroll with Lucio okay?" I said. Mother eyed me with a spark in her grey eyes and nodded.

"Don't be back too late."

"I won't," I replied before I put my coat and boots on. I then went outside and tightened the scarf around my neck. It was freezing outside!

We started walking, in silence. The whole affair was awkward and I could see we were heading to the electric fense, spot where we used to meet up a lot. It had been awhile since I had been there, afraid I would see him. I brushed some of my brown hair from my eyes and stared atthe ground, at my boots to be precise. I didn't dare looking him in the eyes, not that I could, since Lucio was merely staring into space.

"Haven't talked to you in a while," Lucio suddenly said as he pushed his hands in his pockets.

"And who's fault would that be?" I spat, regretting my harsh tone a second later.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly.

I looked up, no longer looking at my boots. His nose was red and I could see his chest going up and down, his breath visible due the horrible weather. I had missed him. And those words, I had waited a long time to hear them, three months, maybe even more. Things had gone completely wrong between us, but here he was, at last, apologizing.

"It's okay," I replied as I sat myself in the grass, just before the electric fence. It really was okay. I never was mad at him in the first place, more hurt than mad. Lucio popped down next to me, he sighed.

"I made a mistake, I was just so mad and jealous," he said. His slender fingers entwined with mine. I couldn't help but stop with breathing for a moment.

"It's okay," I repeated.

"We weren't even dating then, I had been so aloof to you after that kiss. I don't even know why. While I did like you, Erica, while I still do. I'm sorry for acting like I have. I had no right to act like it. I don't know what came over me. I really had no right."

"You didn't, I really was hurt, you know?" I said. He rubbed his thumb absentmindedly over the palm of my hand. I sighed and put my head on his shoulder. "Let's start again and forget about the past."

Lucio smiled and lifted my chin with his hand. "I think that's a good idea, Miss Mellark," he spoke as he locked his eyes with mine. He smiled, such a wonderful and charming, making me feel warm from the inside. Temporary making me forget that I was sitting on a bed of snow.

"Good idea, it is yes," I breathed. I inhaled his intoxicating scent, one I had missed. I closed my eyes, as I felt his face nearing mine. And at last, when I opened my eyes to look at him, he kissed me.

It was a ground shaking, heart trembling, magical kiss. A kiss where every girl had dreamed of. One that made me feel like a princess, finally in arms of her prince. Snow started twirling down around us as he snaked his arms around me, I sighed in the kiss. Finally feeling content, because I was in the arms of the guy I was hopelessly and utterly in love with: Lucio Ross.

I couldn't help but smile in between the kiss as I realized my wish had come true. And never in my life had I felt so happy.

_~ Fin._

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Last chapter, after this there will be a short epilogue, I really did enjoy writing this. I hope you did too. I own nothing and thank you all.**_


	31. Epilogue

_One and a half year later:_

_Dear Erica,_

_I don't know if you recall who I am, but my name is Tizen. About one And a half year ago you visited my parents and me. One that day we had also kissed, but I remember being a total arse to you after that. Why, I cannot comprehend. Maybe it was because you picked your friend over me. Like your mother had picked your father over mine, but now is no time to sulk over that. All I know is that I made a mistake and I am sorry for hurting you. Maybe you forgot about this whole 'incident', but I thought it was the right thing to do, since I regretted it. And on some days can't help but think about it._

_With kind regards,_

_Tizen Hawthorne_

To say I was shocked by the letter was an understatement. I honestly barely thought about that day, since Tizen never was someone significant in my life, but that didn't mean this apology meant nothing to me.

I smiled and made my way to Lucio's house. Yes, after one year and three months we were still happily dating. Things were good between us. I liked how life now was. Just being with Lucio a lot and spending a lot of time home, with Father, Mother and Pax. Occasionally I'd spent some time with Ophelia, though I had to admit we grew apart. She now was dating a boy named Zander, he moved just a year ago from the Capitol to our district. They were perfect together.

I knocked on Lucio's door and he luckily opened. "Hello, darling," he said cheekily and kissed me on the cheek. "What brings you hear? I thought we were going to have dinner in several hours, not now? Not that I mind, since I missed your face."

I smiled at his cheeky words. "Look what arrived in the mail today!" I said and handed him the letter.

He opened and skimmed through it.

"Interesting," he replied, before he threw the letter on the ground and pulled me inside.

"Hey, I liked that letter!" I protested.

Lucio, shook his head. "You know what happened last time when we found letters? I am not planning to do that whole journey again. Once was enough. Plus I don't want to risk my girlfriend getting swept away by him again. So we will forget about that letter and about him."

I hit Lucio playfully on the chest. "I can't believe you! He was just being nice. I wasn't even planning on visiting him; just writing him back."

"And then he'll write back, you will. And then suddenly, two months later, you're in his backyard kissing him!"

"Okay, okay, I won't, but only if I get a kiss!" I replied cheekily.

"Your wish is my command, princess," he replied, before he kissed me on the lips.

_Fin._

* * *

><p>Yes, yes, the ending really has come. I just want to thank every single one of you and my amazing beta Midnightrose24. You were great and beta'ing my work was probably horrifying. You did a great job and I am so happy you did. Thank you all for reading  reviewing / putting this on alert / favouriting. It has been a great journey. :)


	32. Authors Note

Hello guys!  
>I just wanted to say that I have a new fanfiction up and running called <span>Broken<span>. It's of course The Hunger Games and it takes place after Mockingjay. If you're interested, take a look on my profile!  
><strong>Summary: The rebellion is over and Katniss still struggles with her life. Everything is calm and simple though, but that is until Peeta is back being his hijacked self and Katniss and Peeta find themselves in a whirlwind of pain and romance.<strong> It focuses on Katniss and Peeta!  
>Love, Atlas (formerly Aftertherebellionallwaswell). It also is still in need of a beta so if you find youself interested, PM me! <div> 


End file.
